Power Rangers Lost Galaxy-The Recall
by templeofolar
Summary: The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy are called from Miranoi to defend Earth. They are fighting a new villain: Deviot.
1. Trouble on Earth

Trouble on Earth

"What the world does not know is that I have escaped from Trakeena when she was defeated," said Deviot, "and I will conquer Earth!"

Then Kegler, Shelinda, and Zahab walked in.

"I know that you're the boss," said Shelinda, "but we want to help!"

"Kegler," said Deviot, "how can you help? You're only a small fry!"

"I am good in the science field," said Kegler, "and I can help you pick the best monsters!"

"Oh, really?" asked Deviot, "then, I guess that all of you are in, and you'd better do a good job! I mean it! You know, Trakeena did not send all of her Stingwingers to blow up the Centaurus Megazord and the Stratoforce Megazord. There's still a lot of them remaining!"

"Good!" said Shelinda.

"I think that I will send some down to Robins City and cause some trouble there," said Deviot, "those people will not be able to fight back!"

Deviot laughed evilly. Deviot sent some Stingwingers down to Robins City, and they began attacking the people there. The people began to run wild and panic. One of the soldiers from Terra Venture told Kai that the Earth, specifically Robins City, was under attack. Then Kai went to find the others. He went to all of their abodes and told them what's going on. Then they went to the site of the Quasar Sabers and had no problem pulling them out from the rocks.

"Even though they aren't on Miranoi," said Damon, "we still have a responsibility to protect the people there."

"That's right!" said Kendrix.

Jera then approached the five rangers.

"All of you," said Jera, "follow me!"

"I wonder what he wants?" asked Kai.

The five of them followed Jera, and Jera led them to a place to what looked like a base. Alpha 6 was also there.

"What is this place?" asked Damon.

"It's your base of operations," said Jera, "I will be your mentor, and Alpha 6 will assist me."

"Oh, okay!" said Maya.

"Now, all of you know that the Earth is in trouble, right?" asked Jera.

"Right!" said Kendrix.

"It is our duty to not only protect the universe," said Jera, "but to protect the world!"

"We know that!" said Leo.

"Hey?" asked Leo, "what about Mike?"

"I will call him shortly," said Jera.

Jera contacted Mike on his phone and told Mike to come to the location. Mike agreed. Mike came as quickly as he could.

"Mike!" said Maya, giving him a big hug.

"The Magna Defender's son, Zika, told me to give this to you," said Jera.

Jera gave Mike his Defender Morpher.

"It's my morpher!" said Mike, "I thought that it was destroyed when I freed the slaves! But how?"

"I don't know," said Jera, "ask Zika!"

The others smiled at him.

"Welcome back, brother," said Leo.

Leo and Mike smiled at each other.

"Now, we have a planet to defend!" said Jera, "I suggest that you all get going!"

"Right!" said Leo, "Go! Galactic!"

The rangers morphed and arrived on the scene. They had a hard time, but the did defeat the Stingwingers.

"Don't get mad," said Leo, "just go away! You are not welcome here!"

"How did they come back here?" asked Deviot, "why do they always interfere?"

"Well, they fight for good," said Zahab, "they are supposed to interfere!"

"Whatever!" said Deviot, "Trakeena may have had a hard time with them, but I won't put up with them! I will make sure that they lose the battle! I will have my conquest!"

"Rangers, I'm glad that you're here!" said Jera, "I have something to tell you."

"The Centaurus Megazord and Stratoforce Megazord were not destroyed," said Jera.

"What?" asked Kendrix.

"Yes," said Jera, "like the galactabeasts, the Centaurus Megazord is a rhino galactabeast, and the Stratoforce Megazord is a phoenix galactabeast. That means, like the other galacatabeasts, they have living spirits. They are not just machines."

"Okay," said Maya, "so, what did happen when the Stingwingers surrounded the two galactabeasts and exploded?"

"They blew up the machine part of the two galactabeasts. The phoenix galactabeast and the rhino galactabeast knew that the exploding Stingwingers would not affect them, so they let them do it," said Jera.

"So, the Centaurus Megazord, the Stratoforce Megazord, and their zords are still intact?" asked Damon.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" said Jera, "all of their zords are stored in the Zenith Carrier Zord."

"Wow!" said Kendrix.

"I know!" said Damon.

"Now, Mike," said Jera, "even your zord, the Torozord, is still intact. Like the other galactabeasts, it also has a spirit. You can form the Defender ToroZord with it."

"This is amazing!" said Mike.

"Yeah!" said Maya.

"Now," said Jera, "the only thing about the Centaurus Megazord and the Stratoforce Megazord is that now, they require a pilot."

"No problem, Jera!" said Maya.

"Then, that's all I have for you," said Jera, "all of the rest of your powers are the same. I will let you know if something's different, or if something changes."

"Thanks, Jera!" said Kendrix.

"Don't mention it," said Jera.

The rangers left and went to enjoy themselves on the planet Miranoi.


	2. The Big Freeze

The Big Freeze

"I have an idea," said Kegler, "I can create a monster that can freeze people, especially those rangers!"

"Go ahead and do it!" said Deviot.

"Right!" said Kegler.

Kegler created the Freezor monster, and sent him down to Robins City. After he arrived, he began freezing people, and the others began to run in the opposite direction. Freezor laughed evilly.

The alarm sounded in the base, and all of the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"We have a monster that is freezing people to an icicle state," said Jera.

"We'd better get down there," said Leo, "ready, everyone?"

"Ready!" said the others.

"Go! Galactic!" said the rangers.

Mike also morphed. They all morphed and arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Maya.

"Who's going to stop me," said Freezor, "you? Well, we'll have to see about that!"

Freezor shot a freezing beam at the rangers, but Leo, Damon, Kai, and Maya did not escape. Kendrix was the only one who escaped. Kendrix soon realized this. Freezor laughed evilly.

"What's wrong, little girl?" asked Freezor, "are your friends too frozen? Would you like to join them? Here you go!"

Freezor tried to shoot freezing beams at Kendrix, but Kendrix dodged them all.

"Wasn't that fun?" asked Freezor.

"You're going down!" said Kendrix.

"Oh, are you mad?" asked Freezor.

Then, Kendrix readied her Quasar Launcher.

"Oh," asked Freezor, "is that for me?"

"Yep!" said Kendrix.

Kendrix fired a round of her Quasar Launcher at Freezor, and Freezor fell to the ground. Then Kendrix went to each ranger and warmed up her hands as she touched each ranger, and each ranger came out of his or her frozen state.

"Thanks, Kendrix," said Kai.

"Yeah!" said Damon.

"No problem," said Kendrix, "now, let's focus on the monster so that he does not have a chance to do that again!"

"Right!" said the others.

Leo powered up his Quasar Saber with fire and launched the fire at Freezor, and as a result, Freezor became weak and fell on his back.

"Alright, guys," said Leo, "let's put them together! Star formation!"

They took their Trans Daggers and formed a star. Then they emitted a beam from the star and hit Freezor with their blast. As a result, Freezor became weaker than he was before. Then Freezor took a bottle, drank it, and made himself giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" said Leo.

"Torozord, charge!" said Mike.

The Torozord came to Mike.

"Magna Defender, transform!" said Mike.

Then Mike hopped inside the Torozord to form the Defender Torozord.

"Galactabeasts, transform!" said Leo.

The galactabeasts became galactazords.

"Galaxy Megazord, formation, now!" said Leo.

They combined all of the galactazords to form the Galaxy Megazord.

"Alright," said Leo, "let's do this!"

Right away, Freezor froze both the Galaxy Megazord and the Defender Torozord.

"We're frozen solid!" said Maya.

"We have to do something!" said Damon.

"I know!" said Leo, "Galaxy Megazord powered-up mode!"

The Galaxy Megazord became its powered-up mode and out of the freezing spell. Also, Mike disassembled, reassembled again, and broke from the freezing spell.

"I think that we're going to need some help!" said Leo, "Centaurus Megazord, now!"

The Zenith Zord came to the area, fired lasers at Freezor causing him to tumble, and released the Centaurus Zords.

"I'm going!" said Kai.

Then the Centaurus Zords combined and formed the Centaurus Megazord. Kai hopped inside. Freezor kept trying to fire freezing blasts at the Centaurus Megazord, but the Centaurus Megazord dodged all of them. Then the Centaurus Megazord punched him causing Freezor to fall to the ground. Then the Centaurus Megazord used its rifle to fire at Freezor causing him to become weak.

"It's up to you, now!" said Kai.

"Thanks, Kai!" said Leo, "alright, Galaxy Megazord Saber, now!"

The Galaxy Megazord Saber appeared in the Galaxy Megazord's right hand. They powered it up and slashed it through Freezor. As a result, Freezor fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"Kegler!" said Deviot, "what happened? I thought that that monster was going to give us a victory? What happened?"

"Sorry?" said Kegler.

"Don't fail me again!" said Deviot.

"Yes, sir!" said Kegler.

"Good job, rangers," said Jera, "I thought that you handled that situation well! And good job, Kendrix, because you didn't let being alone stop you."

"Thanks!" said Kendrix.

The others smiled at her. Then they all left to spend time on Miranoi.


	3. Flight Trouble

Flight Trouble

"Hey, Deviot!" said Shelinda, "you know the rangers have a weakness!"

"What's that?" asked Deviot.

"They can't fly!" said Shelinda.

"Kegler!" said Deviot, "get in here!"

"Yes, sir?" asked Kegler.

"Make a monster that can fly," said Deviot, "that seems to be the rangers' weakness!"

"Yes, sir!" said Kegler.

Kegler went to his laboratory and began working on the next monster. The next monster is Birdie. Then Kegler sent him down to the city of Robins City. Birdie went up in the air and began firing lasers at the public from the air. As a result, the public began to run everywhere and scatter. They did not know how to avoid the lasers, because Birdie fired at everyone. The alarm sounded, and the six rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"We have a monster who is attacking the public from the sky!" said Jera.

"Then, we need to put a stop to it," said Leo, "everyone ready?"

"Ready!" said the others.

"Go! Galactic!" said the five rangers.

Mike also morphed. They all morphed and arrived on the scene. They noticed that Birdie was up in the air. Birdie noticed that the Power Rangers have arrived and began hiring lasers at the rangers from the air. The rangers tried to counterattack by shooting at Birdie with their blasters, but Birdie kept dodging all of them.

"Okay," said Leo, "we need a plan!"

"I hate to admit it," said Kai, "but we might need the Jet Jammers!"

"That might be a little extreme, but I'm in the mood for it!" said Leo.

"Well," said Kai, "the way I see it, he has the advantage!"

"That may be true," said Leo, "you know, Kai, I'm starting to agree with you."

They kept firing at Birdie, but Birdie kept dodging all of their blasts, and Birdie returned fire by shooting lasers at the rangers causing them to tumble.

"You know, Kai," said Leo, "I don't think that we have a choice. Let's use the Jet Jammers!"

"Now, you're thinking!" said Kai.

"Jet Jammers, now!" said Leo.

All five Jet Jammers appeared in front of the rangers, and the rangers boarded them. Birdie quickly noticed what was going on, and began to fly away. The rangers chased Birdie with their Jet Jammers, and Damon fired missiles which hit him causing him to quickly fall to the ground in smoke and hit the ground hard.

"It worked!" said Leo.

Then the rangers abandoned their Jet Jammers, and went to face Birdie.

"Okay, guys!" said Leo, "let's use our Star Formation and put this guy down!"

The rangers formed a star with their Trans Daggers and emitted a beam which weakened Birdie. Then Birdie drank a solution which made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Okay," said Leo, "we're going to need something that can fly, so let's use the Stratoforce Megazord!"

"Gotcha!" said Kendrix.

The Zenith Carrier Zord came out and released the Stratoforce Zords, the rangers hopped inside, and they formed the Stratoforce Megazord.

"Okay," said Leo, "let's take this guy down!"

The Stratoforce Megazord chased after Birdie. Birdie tried to fire lasers at the chasing Stratoforce Megazord, but the Stratoforce Megazord dodged them. Then when the Stratoforce Megazord became close enough, it hurled its boomerang at Birdie, causing him to fall to the ground in smoke and hit the ground hard. Then, the Stratoforce Megazord landed on the ground near Birdie. They let him get up, but the Stratoforce Megazord powered up its boomerang more than usual, tossed it at Birdie, and as a result, Birdie fell backwards, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"Shelinda," asked Deviot, "what happened? I thought that they couldn't fly!"

"I thought that they could not fly, either!" said Shelinda.

Then Deviot shot lasers from his eyes at Shelinda, and Shelinda fell to the ground in pain.

"Don't do that again!" said Deviot.

"Good job, rangers," said Jera, "I am very proud of you! I like that you all work together as a team. Good job!"

The rangers smiled, and then left to enjoy themselves on the planet Miranoi.


	4. The New Zords

The New Zords

"You know, boss," said Shelinda, "if we get rid of the rangers' strongholds, we will be able to conquer the Earth!"

"Oh, really?" asked Deviot, "what might their strongholds be?"

"It's their zords!" said Shelinda, "if they did not have their zords, we will have free reign to trample the Earth!"

"I never thought of that!" said Deviot, "I think I'll make a whole lot of Stingwingers giant, and we'll see how their zords handle them!"

Deviot sent several Stingwingers down to Robins City, and the Stingwingers drank some potions and became giant. They began destroying the city in the downtown area. The alarm sounded in the base, and the rangers came as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"A bunch of Stingwingers are giant, and they are causing trouble in the city," said Jera, "I hope your zords are up to this!"

"Don't worry," said Leo, "we'll make it work. Everyone ready?"

"Ready!" said the others.

"Go! Galactic!" said Leo and the others.

Mike also morphed.

"Alright," said Leo, "we need the zords! Galactabeasts, arise!"

"Torozord, charge!" said Mike.

The Torozord came to Mike. Mike became giant, transformed, and hopped inside the Torozord to form the Defender Torozord.

"Galactabeasts, transform!" said Leo.

The galactabeasts became galactazords.

"Galaxy Megazord formation! Now!" said Leo.

The galactazords became the Galaxy Megazord.

"There sure is a lot of them!" said Damon.

"We can do this!" said Leo.

Stingwingers began attacking the Galaxy Megazord and Defender Torozord from all sides. The two zords could not move nor defend themselves.

"We're going to need some help!" said Leo, "Stratoforce Megazord! Centaurus Megazord!"

The Zenith Carrier Zord came to the rangers, and released the Stratoforce Zords and the Centaurus Zords.

"I'm going to the Stratoforce!" said Kai.

"Yeah!" said Maya, "and I'm going to the Centaurus!"

The Stratoforce Zords formed the Stratoforce Megazord, and the Centaurus Zords formed the Centaurus Megazord. The rangers were still having trouble. There were just too many of the Stingwingers. The Stingwingers attacked the four zords to the point that they could no longer function.

"I think that we should get out of here and see what Jera has for us!" said Maya.

"I agree!" said Damon.

"Yeah!" said Leo, "let's do that!"

All of the rangers hopped out of the zords, and the zords returned to their hiding places, and the Centaurus Zords and Stratoforce Zords returned to the Zenith Carrier Zords. The rangers then returned to the base.

"They're retreating!" said Shelinda, "I knew it would work!"

"Good job, Shelinda!" said Deviot.

"Jera," said Kendrix, "there were just too many of those Stingwingers!"

"Yeah," said Damon, "like about thirty!"

"We need to come up with something fast!" said Kai.

"You know," said Jera, "I had a feeling that something like this would happen."

"So, why did you send us?" asked Kendrix.

"You sent yourselves!" said Jera, "Leo said that he would make the zords work, remember?"

"Yeah," said Leo, "I did kinda say that! My fault!"

"So," asked Kendrix, "do you have a solution to all of this? We can't let them destroy the planet Earth!"

"Do you know where the Medora mountains are?" asked Jera.

"No, we don't," said Kai, "why?"

"There are zords in the Medora mountains," said Jera, "they are on Miranoi. There are zords for you. They are the Galaxy Warriors. They should be what you need! Maya, just like you communicated with the galactabeasts, you can also communicate with the Galaxy Warriors."

"Gotcha!" said Maya.

"I have a map for you," said Jera, "it should lead you right to them!"

Jera gives them a map.

"Thanks!" said Leo.

"Now, get going!" said Jera, "time is not on our side!"

"Right!" said Leo.

They exited the base and went searching for the Medora Mountains. Kai found the mountains.

"These must be them!" said Kai.

"Yeah!" said Leo, "let's go inside!"

The six rangers went inside the Medora Mountains, went into a cave, and saw the Galaxy Warriors.

"These must be them!" said Maya.

"How do we get them out of here?" asked Kai.

"I don't know," said Maya.

The Galaxy Warriors climbed out of the top of the mountains and landed right near the exit of the mountains.

"They're might near the exit of the mountains," said Maya, "let's go!"

The six rangers went to the exit of the mountain, and there were six Galaxy Warriors waiting for them. There was a red one, a yellow one, a blue one, a pink one, a green one, and a black one. The red one utter some speech.

"What'd he say?" asked Kai.

"He saw that the red, yellow, blue, pink, and green Galaxy Warriors form the Galaxy Warrior Megazord," said Maya, "the black one hops piggyback the Galaxy Warrior Megzord to form the Super Galaxy Megazord to give it more power. Also, the black one belongs to the Magna Defender. He also says that each of the Galaxy Warriors have the same powers as its respective ranger."

"I see!" said Damon.

Then the red Galaxy Warrior uttered more speech.

"What did he say?" asked Kendrix.

"He says that the galactabeasts recommended us to you," said Maya.

"I guess kindness goes a long way!" said Kendrix.

"I agree!" said Damon.

"It looks like we made some new friends!" said Leo.

"Yeah!" said Kendrix.

"We'd better get down to Earth, and help those people!" said Kai.

"Yeah," said Kendrix, "we'll call when we need you!"

The rangers left the Galaxy Warriors. They went to the battle scene. The Stingwingers were causing trouble everywhere.

"I think that it's time to call our friends!" said Leo.

"I agree!" said Kendrix.

"Galaxy Warriors, arise!" said Leo.

The six Galaxy Warriors fought with the Stingwingers eliminating all of them. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Shelinda," said Deviot, "you failed me again!"

Shelinda ran away as fast as he because she was afraid that Deviot was going to do something to her. She waited until he calmed down.

"Now, that we have the Galaxy Warriors on our side," said Jera, "we must only use them when we need them. As rangers, we must always fight fair."

They all responded affirmatively. Then they went to hang out at the Robins City Juice Bar.


	5. Monkey Business

Monkey Business

"Zahab," said Deviot, "go to the Robins City Zoo and steal a monkey for me."

"Why?" asked Zahab.

"Just do it, okay?" said Deviot.

"Okay, okay!" said Zahab.

Zahab went down to the Robins City Zoo. The public stared at him because he was a monster. Then Zahab broke into the primate exhibit and stole a monkey. The monkey began to scream loudly. The public stared at him as he did it. Then the zookeeper approached him.

"Hey, you!" said the zookeeper, "put that back! That doesn't belong to you!"

Then Zahab shot a laser at the zookeeper, and the zookeeper ran in the opposite direction. The zookeeper called security, but Zahab already teleported out of the zoo and to the lair with the monkey. After they arrived, Zahab presented the monkey to Deviot.

"Here's your monkey, sir," said Zahab, "what do you plan on doing with it?"

"Watch and learn!" said Deviot.

The monkey continued to scream loudly, but Deviot began to shove a potion down the monkey's mouth and throat, and then, the monkey transformed into a monster called Monkor. Then Monkor calmed down.

"Go, my friend," said Deviot, "and cause trouble on Earth."

Monkor left the lair, went to Robins City, and began attacking citizens. The alarm sounded in the base, and everyone came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"There's a monkey monster who is causing trouble in downtown Robins City!" said Jera.

"Then, we need to stop him!" said Leo.

"Wait, rangers!" said Alpha 6, "scanners are showing that this monkey monster was once a regular monkey turned into a monkey monster."

"So, how do we fight him?" asked Maya.

"I guess we'll have to treat him as a regular monster until we find a solution," said Kai.

"Man! I hate that guy!" said Damon.

"Deviot?" asked Kendrix.

"Who else?" said Damon.

"Rangers," said Alpha 6, "you'd better get going! This monster is causing trouble as we speak!"

"Right!" said Leo, "everybody ready?"

"Ready!" said the others.

"Go! Galactic!" said the first five rangers.

Mike also morphed. They all morphed and arrived on the scene.

"Listen!" said Maya, "we don't want to hurt you! You are under enemy control! Let us help you!"

Then, Monkor fired a flame at the rangers causing them to tumble.

"So much for negotiating!" said Kai, "I guess we have to treat him as a normal monster."

"Darn it!" said Maya.

The rangers all charged at Monkor, but Monkor knocked them to the ground.

"Guys," said Leo, "as much as I hate to do it, let's use the Quasar Launchers!"

"Yeah," said Kendrix.

"Ready, fire!" said Leo.

The blasts made Monkor extremely weak. The rangers noticed his condition and began to approach him, but Monkor drank a potion which made him giant.

"Oh, no!" said Kendrix.

"Galaxy Warriors, now!" said Leo.

The Galaxy Warriors came to the rangers, the rangers hopped inside of them, and they formed the Galaxy Warrior Megazord.

"Okay," said Leo, "hopefully, we can solve this without hurting him too badly!"

"Yeah!" said Kendrix.

Monkor delivered a couple of punches which caused the Galaxy Warrior Megazord to take a few steps backward and eventually fall to the ground.

"We need some help," said Maya.

"How?" asked Damon, "all of the other zords are damaged! This is all that we've got, for now!"

"I have an idea," said Kai, "but it'll only buy us enough time to regain our position!"

"Well," said Kendrix, "what is it?"

"Maybe we can get him wet?" said Kai, "that will distract him for a while!"

"We'll its worth a shot!" said Leo, "let's do it! Water blast!"

Monkor was soaked and distracted. That gave the rangers enough time to stand up. The Galaxy Warrior Megazord delivered a few punches to Monkor causing him to fall to the ground.

"Galaxy Lance!" said Leo.

The Galaxy Lance appeared in the Galaxy Warrior Megazord's right hand. Then, they powered it up and thrust it through Monkor. As a result, Monkor fell backwards and reverted back to being a normal monkey.

"I'm going!" said Kendrix.

Kendrix hopped from the Galaxy Warrior Megazord and picked up the monkey. The monkey was calm and knew that it was in safe hands.

"Let's get you back to the zoo!" said Kendrix.

Kendrix then found the zookeeper and returned the monkey safe and sound to the zookeeper.

"Thank you," said the zookeeper, "thank you very much!"

"Glad I could help," said Kendrix.

Then the zookeeper and Kendrix parted ways.

"Well," said Deviot, "there's always next time!"

The rangers then went to eat at the Robins City Juice Bar.


	6. Bear with It

Bear with It

The city of Robins City had just survived a minor earthquake. However, Deviot took notice of this and came up with an idea.

"I've got it!" said Deviot, "major earthquakes cause damage, so I can get Kegler to create a monster that will cause earthquakes! There will be so much damage! I'm going to like this!"

Deviot approached Kegler in his laboratory.

"Kegler," said Deviot, "make me a monster that can cause earthquakes! I want to cause so much damage!"

"At once, Deviot," said Kegler.

Kegler created Bearquake and sent him down to Robins City. He began causing earthquakes causing people to run wild and panic. He also began causing damage. The alarm sounded in the Power Rangers' base, and they came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"We have a bear monster that is causing earthquakes in Robins City," said Jera.

"Oh, no!" said Kendrix.

"We'd better get down there, now!" said Leo, "everyone, ready?"

"Ready!" said the others.

"Go! Galactic!" said the first five rangers.

The Magna Defender also morphed, and they all morphed and arrived on the scene. Right when the rangers arrived, Bearquake did another earthquake, causing the rangers to fall to the ground and the rest of the public to fall to the ground. The earthquake also caused more damage.

"Okay," said Kendrix, "if that guy does that again, more people will be affected, and it will cause more damage. We need a plan!"

Bearquake laughed at the latest earthquake that he caused because many people were affected. Damon leaped into the air and fired a couple of lasers from his Trans Blaster, causing Bearquake to fall to the ground. Then Bearquake got up quickly.. Then, Kendrix fired lasers from her Beta Bow. Then Bearquake fell again.

"Alright, quickly!" said Leo, "let's finish this! Star formation, now!"

The rangers formed a star with their Trans Daggers.

"Trans Daggers, fire!" said Leo.

The blast knocked Bearquake to a weaker state. The Bearquake drank a potion which made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

Then Bearquake did a more serious earthquake which caused more damage and affected more people. Everyone who was hurt was taken to the hospital. The hospitals reached maximum capacity.

"Okay," said Damon, "we need to stop this!"  
"Yeah!" said Leo, "Galaxy Warrior Zords, now!"

The Galaxy Warrior Zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside their respective zord.

"Galaxy Warrior Megazord, now!" said Leo.

The rangers combined their zords to form the Galaxy Warrior Megazord.

"Alright," said Leo, "let's do this!"

Bearquake did another earthquake, which caused more damage and affected more people. Also, as a result, the Galaxy Warrior Megazord fell to the ground.

"I wish that we can do something about those earthquakes!" said Kai.

"Yeah!" said Maya, "me, too!"

"Anybody got any ideas?" asked Damon, "because those earthquakes are causing too much damage!"

"Yeah," said Leo, "I know!"

Suddenly, Leo's communicator sounded.

"Yes?" asked Leo.

"Try the Lights of Orion with the Galaxy Warrior Megazord," said Jera, "not only will you be stronger, but you will be able to fly. Those earthquakes won't be able to stop you!"

"Thanks," said Leo, "we'll do that!"

Leo and Jera signed off.

"Okay," said Leo, to his teammates, "Jera says that if we try the Lights of Orion with the Galaxy Warrior Megazord, we will be stronger, and we'll be able to fly!"

"Well," said Kendrix, "what are we waiting for? Let's do it!"

"Hopefully, this will stop him from doing earthquakes!" said Damon.

"Lights of Orion, activate!" said the five rangers.

The Galaxy Warrior Megazord gained a V like the Galaxy Megazord has on its chest. The powered-up Galaxy Warrior Megazord flew to the sky and shot a wind attack at Bearquake causing him to fall to the ground.

"Good!" said Leo, "now, let's finish him before he does another earthquake! Galaxy Warrior Lance!"

The Galaxy Warrior Lance appeared in the Galaxy Warrior Megazord's right hand. They powered it up and thrust it through Bearquake, and as a result, Bearquake fell backwards, exploded on contact, and was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated. A strange thing happened. All of the damage that Bearquake caused was restored back to its former state, and all of the people who were in the hospital were cured. The rangers were overjoyed.

"Oh, well," said Deviot, "I will get them next time! Earth will be mine!"

"Thanks for the tidbit of advice, Jera!" said Leo, "we wouldn't have done it without you."

"No problem, Leo," said Jera, "even though I'm not a ranger, I'm still part of the team!"

"It's great to have you, Jera," said Kendrix, with a smile.

They all smiled and went to train in Miranoi's forests.


	7. Wet and Wild

Wet and Wild

"You know," said Zahab, "the people of Earth have something that they value deeply."

"Yeah?" asked Deviot, "and what might that be?"

"Their water!" said Zahab, "if we send a monster to pollute their water, those humans will be at a major disadvantage!"

"I like it!" said Deviot, "I'll get Kegler to form the right monster!"

Deviot approached Kegler in his laboratory.

"Kegler," said Deviot, "make a monster that will affect the waters of Earth!"

"I will," said Kegler, "in fact, I have just the monster in mind for the job!"

"Whatever," said Deviot, "just make sure that you do it!"

"Yes, boss!" said Kegler.

Kegler created the Sharkticon monster and deposited him in the waters near the coast of Robins City. He began shooting lasers at the sealife there, and the sealife began to swim in the opposite direction. Sharkticon began to laugh at the sealife's misery. The alarm sounded in the Power Rangers' base, and they came to the base as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"There's a shark monster who is causing trouble in the sea!" said Jera.

"How do we fight monsters in the sea?" asked Kendrix.

"The best way that we know how," said Kai, "that's how?"

"Rangers, I have good news!" said Alpha 6, "the Zenith Carrier Zord, the Centaurus Megazord, the Stratoforce Megazord, Torozord, and the galactabeasts are back on line!"

"That's great!" said Kendrix.

"That's good and all," said Damon, "but how does that help us with our current situation?"

"Mike," said Jera, "you know that your fire powers are useless underwater."

"Yeah," said Mike, "I know that, but I can still fight!"

"I know that!" said Jera, "now, each of you will be able to speak to each other underwater. Your physical abilities will be hampered, though. Your Trans Daggers will be your best resource. Now, Leo, you still be able to use your armor, if needed. Now, this monster might be able to manuever well underwater, and you're going to have to try your best to beat him. If he becomes giant, I might have something for you. Call me when and if he becomes giant. Good luck, rangers!"

"Right!" said Leo, "Go! Galactic!"

Mike also morphed and became the Magna Defender. They all morphed and went to the Robins City coast. Then they dove inside the water, and quickly found the monster.

"Hello, rangers!" said Sharkticon, "do you think that you can beat me?"

"We're going to try!" said Leo.

They swam towards Sharkticon, and Sharkticon shot lasers at them causing them to lose focus. Then Sharkticon laughed at the rangers' misery.

"Okay," said Kendrix, "this guy can swim faster, and he has a lot of firepower. We need a plan!"

Mike took his Magna Blaster and fired a few rounds at Sharkticon, and Sharkticon lost his balance for a second.

"How about the Lights of Orion?" asked Maya.

"Good idea!" said Leo.

"Lights of Orion, activate!" said the first five rangers.

The rangers powered up.

"Powered up mode!" said the Leo.

The rangers charged right through Sharkticon, and then Sharkticon became weak. Then Sharkticon drank a potion which made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Jera told us to contact him when he became giant, so that's what I'm going to do," said Leo.

Leo got on his communicator.

"Jera," said Leo, "you told us to contact you when Sharkticon became giant. Now is that time!"

"Right!" said Jera, "I have stored an extra set of five zords in the Zenith Carrier Zord just for this. They are the Aquaforce Zords which are based off the Whale Galactabeast. Like the Phoenix Galactabeast and Rhino Galactabeast, they need someone to pilot them. The Whale Galactabeast consists of five submarines that are stored in the Zenith Carrier Zord. The Aquaforce Megazord is equipped with the Aquaforce Hatchets. Good luck, rangers!"

"Thanks, Jera!" said Leo.

Jera and Leo signed off.

"Okay, rangers," said Leo, "we have an extra set of zords for underwater battle. They are the Aquaforce Megazord. It is based off the Whale Galactabeast. Aquaforce Zords, now!"

The Zenith Carrier Zord came to the rangers and released the cyan-colored Aquaforce Zords. The rangers each hopped inside of one of each of the Aquaforce Zords.

"Aquaforce Megazord, formation!" said Leo.

They combined the Aquaforce Zords to form the Aquaforce Megazord. The rangers found that the Aquaforce Megazord was built for underwater battle. Sharkticon fired lasers at the Aquaforce Megazord, but the Aquaforce took a few steps backward. Then the Aquaforce Megazord delivered a few punches to Sharkticon, and as a result, Sharkticon took a few steps backward. Then the Aquaforce Megazord took its hatchets, powered them up, and slashed them through Sharkticon. Then Sharkticon fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated. Then, the rangers returned to the Robins City coast.

"Zahab!" said Deviot, "this was your dumb idea! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry?" said Zahab.

Deviot blasted him with his eye beams, and Zahab was in pain.

"Don't fail me again!" said Deviot.

The rangers returned to the base.

"Thank you, Jera, for the Aquaforce Zords," said Leo, "they were exactly what we needed."

"I told you that I am part of the team!" said Jera, "I work with you, not against you."

"Well," said Kendrix, "thanks, anyway!"

The rangers went to enjoy themselves on Miranoi.


	8. The Statue Facade

The Statue Facade

The rangers went into the base to talk to Jera.

"Hey, Jera?" asked Kendrix, "is it alright if we go down to Robins City and go shopping downtown?"

"Yes," said Jera, "but remember, as a ranger, you are always on duty!"

"Gotcha!" said Kendrix.

The six rangers teleported to downtown Robins City and went downtown. As they were walking, Kendrix noticed a statue on top of a building.

"Hey, guys?" asked Kendrix, "what is that statue doing on top of that building?"

"I don't know," said Leo, "it's probably nothing. Come on."

"Okay," said Kendrix.

But Kendrix walked with the rangers, but she still had her eyes focused on the statue.

"Hey, guys," said Kendrix, "I need to use the bathroom; I'll be right back!"

"Okay," said Kai.

Kendrix went into the same building that had the statue on it, and even the others noticed this.

"She thinks we're stupid," said Damon, "she's going after the statue!"

"Yeah!" said Mike, "let's go after her!"

The other rangers went after Kendrix.

"Go! Galactic!" said Kendrix.

Kendirix then morphed into the pink ranger. She took the stairway to the roof of the building where the statue was.

"I know what you're up to!" said Kendrix, "Beta Bow!"

Kendrix took several shots from her Beta Bow, suddenly, the statue's cover came off, and there was a gargoyle monster inside.

"I knew it!" said Kendrix.

Kendrix got on her communicator.

"Guys," said Kendrix, "we have trouble on top of the building where the statue was."

"Don't worry," said Leo, "we're not that far away!"

Then the other rangers opened the door to the rooftop and noticed that Kendrix and the gargoyle monster were there.

"Go! Galactic!" said the others as they morphed.

"Magna Power!" said Mike as he morphed.

They all morphed and went to face the gargoyle monster.

"How'd you know?" asked Kendrix.

"We had a feeling that you would go to the top of this building," said Damon.

"Yeah," said Kai, "we knew better."

"Oh, okay!" said Kendrix.

"Guys!" said Maya, "let's focus on the monster, okay?"

"Right!" said the others.

Then the gargoyle monster began to flap his wings sending the other rangers flying, and Kai and Damon were hanging off the side of the roof.

"Kai! Damon!" said Mike.

Mike went to rescue Kai and Damon, Kai and Damon were safe, and they were brought back onto the rooftop.

"I have an idea!" said Leo.

"Great!" said Mike, "what is it?"

"Why don't Kai, Maya, and I blast the left wing, and Kendrix, Mike, and Damon blast the right wing. If we do that, he won't be able to flap his wings anymore!" said Leo.

"Good idea, baby brother!" said Mike, "let's do it!"

They blasted the gargoyle monster's wings, and his wings became weak. He tried flapping them again, but he couldn't.

"Hey, guys!" said Kai, "let's use the Lights of Orion!"

"Great idea!" said Leo.

"Lights of Orion, activate!" said the five rangers.

The rangers were powered up by the Lights of Orion. They ran towards the gargoyle monster.

"Powered-up mode!" said the five rangers.

They charged through the gargoyle monster, and as a result, the gargoyle monster became extremely weak. Then he leaped from the rooftop and to the sidewalks of downtown Robins City. After he arrived, the public began to run wild and panic. Then he drank a potion which made him giant. The rangers saw him do this. As a result, the public began to become even more afraid. The gargoyle monster began to laugh evilly.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" said Leo.

"Torozord, charge!" said Mike.

The galactabeasts came to the rangers, and each ranger hopped aboard their respective galactabeast.

"Galactabeasts, transform!" said Leo.

The galactabeats became galactazords.

"Galaxy Megazord, formation!" said Leo, "now!"

The galactazords combined to form the Galaxy Megazord.

"Magna Defender, transform!" said Mike.

Then the Torozord opened up, and Mike leaped inside to form the Defender Torozord.

"Alright," said Leo, "let's take this guy down!"

The gargoyle monster flapped its wings causing both the Galaxy Megazord and the Defender Torozord to take a few steps backward and hit the ground.

"There has to be a way to get past his wing flaps!" said Maya.

"Yeah," said Damon, "I agree! You know, I have an idea! Galaxy Warrior Zords, now!"

The Galaxy Warrior Zords came to the rangers and formed the Galaxy Warrior Megazord.

"I'm going!" said Damon.

Damon leaped from the Galaxy Megazord to the inside of the Galaxy Warrior Megazord.

"Wind attack!" said Damon.

A wind blast came from the Galaxy Warrior Megazord causing the gargoyle monster to fall to the ground. Then the gargoyle monster slowly got up but he did not fully get up.

"Condor galactazord missile mode!" said Leo.

The condor galactazord appeared on the Galaxy Megazord's right arm.

"Fire!" said Leo.

The beak of the condor galactazord launched towards the gargoyle monster, and it charged right through him, causing the gargoyle monster to fall backward, explode when he hit the ground, and to no longer exist. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"Rangers," said Jera, "I'm glad that you defeated the monster well together, but at first, you did not work as a team. If there is any leak in you teamwork, that gives Deviot a chance to take advantage of you and the world. All that I have to say is that you need to work together. If you don't, we could lose the battle."

"Yeah," said Kendrix, "I should have not tried to deceive you guys into going into the bathroom when I was really going to check out the monster. I'm sorry."

"Well, we should have listened to you," said Leo, "we should have taken you seriously. There's no telling what a statue monster could have done."

"Yeah," said Kendrix, "let's just not do this again, alright? Friends?"

"Friends!" said Leo.

Leo shook Kendrix's hand, and they both smiled. Jera and the other rangers smiled, and the rangers went to enjoy themselves on the planet Miranoi.


	9. The Charging Rhino

The Charging Rhino

"Hey, boss!" said Kegler, "I have the perfect monster for you! I already created him. Introducing Rhinor!"

Rhinor began charging into things and knocking things over.

"He's perfect!" said Deviot, "send him down immediately!"

"At once, sir!" said Kegler.

Kegler sent Rhinor down to Robins City. Business was as usual with the public until they noticed that Rhinor was charging into things and destroying them. The public began screaming and running in the opposite direction. Rhinor continued to cause damage in the area. The alarm sounded in the base on Miranoi, and the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on, Jera?" asked Kai.

"There's a rhino monster who is charging into things, knocking things over, and causing damage," said Jera.

"Then, we'd better get down there!" said Leo, "everybody, ready?"

"Ready!" said the others.

"Go! Galactic!" said the other rangers as they morphed.

"Magna Power!" said Mike as he morphed.

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"Hey, you!" said Leo to Rhinor, "over here!"

Then Rhinor charged through the rangers causing them to fly into the ground and hit the ground hard. Then after the rangers landed, he charged through them again, causing them to fly into the area and hit the ground hard. The rangers were in pain.

"What do you think of that, rangers?" asked Rhinor.

The rangers struggled to get up, but then, Rhinor charged through them causing them to fly into the air and hit the ground hard.

"You just can't get up, can you?" said Rhinor.

"Okay," said Leo, "we need a plan!"

"Yeah!" said Kendrix, "every time that we attempt to get up, he just charges through us!"

"Yeah!" said Kai.

Damon formed his Trans Blaster and shot it at Rhinor, but he only took a few steps backward.

"Man!" said Damon, "that did not even phase him!"

"How about the Lights of Orion?" asked Maya.

"I don't thunk we have any other choice," said Leo.

"Lights of Orion, activate!" said the first five rangers.

Then the Lights of Orion powered the first five rangers up, and they were able to stand up. They charged towards Rhinor.

"Powered-up mode!" said Leo.

The rangers charged through Rhinor, and Rhinor became weak.

"It worked!" said Leo.

Then Rhinor drank a potion which made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" said Leo.

"Torozord, charge!" said Mike.

The rangers hopped aboard their respective galactabeast.

"Galactabeasts, transform!" said Leo.

The galactabeasts became galactazords.

"Galaxy Megazord transformation," said Leo, "now!"

The galactazords became the Galaxy Megazord.

"Magna Defender, transform!" said Mike.

Mike became a giant transformed Magna Defender and hopped inside the Torozord to become the Defender Torozord.

"Alright," said Leo, "let's do this!"

Rhinor charged through the Galaxy Megazord and Defender Torozord causing them to fly into the air and hit the ground hard.

"Man!" said Kai, "he did it again!"

"Okay, guys!" said Leo, "this has to stop! We need a plan!"

Rhinor began to laugh at the rangers' misery.

"I know!" said Damon, "Centaurus Megazord!"

The Zenith Carrier Zord came to the rangers and shot lasers at Rhinor causing Rhinor to fall to the ground. Then the Zenith Carrier Zord released the Centaurus Zords which became the Centaurus Megazord.

"I"m going!" said Damon.

"Good luck!" said Maya.

"Thanks!" said Damon.

Damon hopped inside the Centaurus Megazord. He did some quick circles around Rhinor causing Rhinor to lose his focus, and then the Centaurus Megazord delivered a punch to Rhinor. As a result, Rhinor fell to the ground. Then Damon took the Centaurus Megazord's cannon and fired several rounds at Rhinor making sure that he wouldn't be as strong.

"Thanks, Damon!" said Kendrix.

"Now, let's finish this!" said Leo, "condor galactazord missile mode!"

The condor galactazord appeared on the Galaxy Megazord's right hand.

"Fire!" said Leo.

The beak of the condor galactazord launched and flew right through Rhinor. As a result, Rhinor fell backwards, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"Kegler!" said Deviot, "your monster failed. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
"Actually," said Kegler, "I have a gift for you!"

"Oh, really?" asked Deviot.

Kegler presented Deviot with a staff.

"It's a staff," said Kegler, "this staff has amazing powers. You can use it at your leisure!"

"That'll make up for your failure," said Deviot.

"Good job, rangers!" said Jera, "you did well! I am very proud of you! Keep it up, and Deviot and his army will be no more!"

The rangers left and went to train on Miranoi.


	10. Shining White

Shining White

"You know, boss," said Shelinda, "maybe the secret to conquering Earth is not destroying the rangers, but it may be getting them out of the way!"

"You may have a point," said Deviot, "which gives me a plan!"

Deviot took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Vortexon monster.

"You know the plan, right?" asked Deviot.

"Yes, I do," said Vortexon.

"Then, I suggest that you get down there and do it!" said Deviot.

"Right away, sir!" said Vortexon.

Vortexon began attacking the citizens of Robins City to draw out the Power Rangers. The plan worked. The alarm sounded in the base. The rangers came as quickly as they could to the base.

"What's going on, Jera?" asked Kai.

"There is a monster who is attacking the public of Robins City," said Jera, "you need to get going."

"Right!" said Leo, "everyone ready?"

"Ready!" said everyone else.

"Go! Galactic!" said the first five rangers as they morphed.

"Magna Power!" said Mike as he morphed.

They morphed and arrived at the scene.

"Hello, rangers," said Vortexon, "let me introduce myself! I'm Vortexon, and you are going to the dark dimension!"

Then Vortexon shot a beam at all of the rangers, and the rangers were teleported to a small dark dimension. It was a small dimension with golden bars and mist.

"Where are we?" asked Kai.

"I don't know," said Damon.

"Wherever we are, we need to find a way out quickly, before Deviot conquers the Earth!" said Mike.

"We won!" said Deviot, "now, let's conquer the planet. Soon, the Earth will have a new ruler, me!"

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!" said Alpha 6, "where did the rangers go?"

"Scan for their biorhythms," said Jera.

"Right, Jera!" said Alpha 6.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!" said Alpha 6, "they're in the Rydarian Galaxy in the small dimension! We have to find a way to get them out of there!"

"I think that this was part of Deviot's plan," said Jera, "it was to keep the Power Rangers out of the way so he could freely conquer the Earth!"

"We need to do something!" said Alpha 6, "wait, a minute, I have an idea! I'll be right back!"

Alpha 6 went to Karone's dwelling and knocked on the door. Karone looked outside her door and saw that Alpha 6 was at her door. She opened the door.

"Alpha!" said Karone, "it's so good to see you!"

"Karone," said Alpha 6, "this is not a social call. Come with me. You are Earth's only hope!"

"Why?" asked Karone, "what's going on?"

Karone followed Alpha 6 into the Power Rangers' base.

"Karone," said Jera, "I am Jera, a wise sage of Miranoi. We brought you here because the other rangers are in danger. Will you help us?"

"Sure," said Karone, "but I don't know how I'm going to be able to do it without any powers!"

"That is why I am going to give you some!" said Alpha 6.

"Oh, really?" asked Karone.

Alpha 6 handed Karone a morpher.

"This morpher will give you the powers of the white ranger. Your zord is the White Tiger Galactabeast. Like the other galactabeasts, they will transform into galactazords with the power of your Trans Dagger, which has the mode of the Astro Spear. You will also have a Quasar Saber and a Quasar Launcher. I kept this Quasar Saber to myself just in case I needed it for some reason. This Quasar Saber was isolated from the others."

"So, you mean that I don't have to pull a Quasar Saber from the rock, and that you kept this Quasar Saber to yourself?"

"Exactly," said Jera, "now, let me tell you more about your powers. Your Quasar Saber has the power of snow. Now, when the White Tiger Galactabeast transforms into a Galactazord, it also has a warrior mode, which wields the Tiger Saber. It can combine with the Galaxy Megazord, Galaxy Warrior Megazord, the Aquaforce Megazord, the Centaurus Megazord, and the Stratoforce Megazord for more power. Are there any questions?"

"No," said Karone, "you explained them very well!"

"Good!" said Jera, "let me tell you the predicament that we are in. The rangers are trapped in a dimension, and it was Deviot's desire to remove them so that they would not be a thorn in his side. Here, I am giving you two pylons. Go to Miranoi and set them 50 feet from each other. I would morph if I were you just in case that Deviot tries to give you trouble."

"Right!" said Karone, "go! Galactic!"

Karone became the white galaxy ranger. Her suit was all white with gold trim on her boots and gloves. She also had the form of a poncho with gold trim. She had the tiger look on her helmet. She was pleased with her suit.

"Alright," said Karone, "let's do this!"

Karone left the base, went to a quiet area of Miranoi, and placed the pylons 50 feet from each other. Then the pylons began to self-activate and form a portal. The rangers inside the dimension could see it.

"Look!" said Maya, "it's a portal!"

"Shall we go through it?" asked Kai.

"Yeah!" said Damon.

The rangers all went through the portal, and after they went through the portal, they realized that they were home. Then they saw the white ranger.

"Who are you?" asked Kai.

Then Karone took off her helmet.

"It's me," said Karone, "Karone!"

They all hugged Karone tightly.

"We've got a planet to save," said Karone, "let's get to it!"

"Right!" said the others.

They arrived on Earth and went to face Vortexon.

"Hey, Vortexon!" said Leo, "we're back!"

"Hey," said Vortexon, "but how? I just have to send you back there!"

"I don't think so!" said Damon.

Damon fired his Trans Blaster at the center of his beam, disabling it.

"My beam!" said Vortexon, "it's destroyed! You'll pay for that!"

The Vortexon charged towards the rangers, but then Karone spun her Astro Spear causing a wave of energy to make Vortexon fall to the ground.

"Alright, everyone!" said Leo, "Trans Dagger star formation!"

The first five rangers formed a star with their Trans Daggers.

"Trans Dagger fire!" said Leo.

Then Vortexon became weak, and then he drank a potion, which made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" said Leo.

The galactabeasts came to the rangers. What they did not know is that they also activated the White Tiger Galactabeast, which is Karone's zord.

"Galactbeasts, transform now!" said Leo.

All of the galactabeasts transformed into the galactazords, including Karone's white tiger galactabeast.

"Galaxy Megazord, formation, now!" said Leo.

The first five galactazords formed the Galaxy Megazord.

"White Tiger Galactazord!" said Karone, "warrior mode, now!"

The white tiger galactazord formed its warrior mode.

"Magna Defender, transform!" said Mike.

A beam came from Torozord causing Mike to become a giant, transformed Magna Defender. Then, he hopped inside the Torozord, and formed the Defender Torozord. Vortexon tried to fire his beam at the three zords, but the Galaxy Megazord was quicker.

"Condor Galactabeast missile mode!" said Leo, "fire!"

The beak of the Condor Galactabeast hit his beam causing Vortexon to fall backward, explode on contact with the ground, and to be defeated. Vortexon was no more. The rangers all briefly celebrated.

"Shelinda," said Deviot, "because of you, we now have another ranger to deal with! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't expect them to have another ranger reserved!" said Shelinda.

"Well, expect this!" said Deviot.

Deviot placed his hand on Shelinda's shoulder and released a jolt of energy causing Shelinda to fall to the ground and to become weak.

"Don't fail me again!" said Deviot.

"Karone," said Kendrix, "it feels good to be on the same team with you."

"Yeah!" said Karone, "I'm glad to be on the same side as you are!"

They all smiled.

"Karone," said Jera, "I trust that you will use these powers wisely."

"No problem, Jera!" said Karone.

Kendrix patted Karone on the shoulder. Then they all went to Robins City to hang out and to get a bite to eat.


	11. Three Dogs Knight

Three Dogs Knight

Zahab was looking for a way to cause trouble while he was inside Robins City High School. He found his source. An English teacher was teaching on the subject of mythology, and the cause was discussing the Cerberus.

"Hmm," said Zahab, to himself, "that would make an excellent monster. I'll go and tell the boss."

Zahab then exited the school and went searching for him in the lair's long hallways.. He bumped into him.

"Hey, boss!" said Zahab,, "I have an excellent idea for a monster!"

"What is it, Zahab?" asked Deviot.

"How about a Cerberus monster," said Zahab, "all that we need is for him to be able to stand."

"Hmm," said Deviot, "that might work. Kegler!"

Kegler hurried to Deviot in fear.

"Yes, sir?" asked Kegler.

"Make me a Cerberus monster that can walk," said Deviot, "and do a good job this time!"

"I'll do my best!" said Kegler.

Kegler went to his laboratory and created the Cerberon monster and sent him down to Robins City.

"I"m sure that the boss will be pleased with this one!" said Kegler, to himself.

Right away, Cerberon began breathing fire at the public causing the public to run in the opposite direction. Some of them were screaming. The alarm sounded in the base, and all of the rangers came as quickly as possible.

"What's going on, Jera?" asked Kai.

"There's a Cerberus monster who is causing trouble in Robins City," said Jera, "you guys can take it from here"

"Right!" said Leo, "everyone ready?"

"Ready!" said the others.

"Go! Galactic!" said the first five rangers and Karone as they morphed.

"Magna Power!" said Mike as he morphed.

They morphed and arrived on the scene. Right away, Cerberon began to shoot flames at the rangers causing them to tumble. As a result, the rangers hit the ground hard. The Cerberon breathed fire on them while they were on the ground causing them to become weak as kittens.

"Okay, guys," said Leo, "we need a plan!"

"How about the Quasar Laucnhers?" asked Maya.

"It's worth a shot!" said Leo, "everyone, ready?"

They readied the Quasar Launchers.

"Fire!" said Leo.

The blasts from the Quasar Launchers caused Cerberon to fall on the ground on his back. Then Mike took his Magna Blaster and fired a few rounds at him to keep him down on the ground. The monster began to get up.

"Okay, guys!" said Leo, "quickly, let's call the Lights of Orion!"

"Lights of Orion, activate!" said the first five rangers.

The Lights of Orion powered them up. They charged towards Cerberon.

"Powered up mode!" said Leo.

Then they charged right through Cereberon, causing him to fall to the ground and become weak. Then Cerberon drank a potion which made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" said Leo.

All of the galactabeasts came to the rangers.

"Galacatabeasts, transform!" said Leo.

The galactabeasts became galactazords, and they hopped inside their respective galactazord.

"Galaxy Megazord transformation, now!" said Leo.

The first five galactazords combined to form the Galaxy Megazord.

"White Tiger Galactazord!" said Karone, "warrior mode, now!"

The White Tiger Galactazord formed its warrior mode and hopped inside her zord.

"Magna Defender transform!" said Mike.

Torozord emitted a beam that caused Mike to become a giant, transformed Magna Defender. Then Mike hopped inside Torozord to become the Defender Torozord. Right away, Cereberon began shooting flames at the three zords, and he kept doing it, causing the three zords to take steps backward and fall to the ground. He did not stop shooting flames at the three zords.

"We need to get past his defenses somehow?" said Maya.

"I have an idea!" said Karone, "why don't we combine the Galaxy Megazord with the White Tiger Galactazord and see what that does?"

"Yeah!" said Damon, "I would like to see that for myself!"

"Yeah," said Leo, "let's do it! Galaxy Tiger Megazord, formation! Now!"

The Galaxy Megazord and the White Tiger Galactazord came apart and formed the Galaxy Tiger Megazord.

"Alright," said Leo, "this is supposed to be a more powerful combination. Let's see what it does!"

Cerberon shot flames at the Galaxy Tiger Megzord, but the flames just bounced off of it.

"Did you see that?" asked Damon.

"Yeah!" said Kai, "the flames did not even phase us!"

"Well," said Leo, "since the flames won't hurt us, let's just take care of this guy!"

The Galaxy Tiger Megazord walked through the flames that Cerberon shot at him. They approached Cerberon as Cerberon shot flames at him. When they became in close ranger, they delivered a fire punch to Cerberon causing Cerberon to fall over.

"What's going on?" asked Cerberon, "my flames aren't working!"

Cerberon got up, and the Galaxy Tiger Megazord shot a huge beam at him. As a result, Cerberon fell to the ground. Then the Galaxy Tiger Megazord charged up its center and released a more powerful beam, which caused Cerberon to fall to the ground and to be no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

Deviot chased Kegler in anger.

"Boss!" said Kegler, "I did the best I could. I'm not perfect, you know!"

But Deviot chased Kegler, and Kegler got away. Kegler hid until Deviot calmed down.

"That Galaxy Tiger Megazord was amazing!" said Karone.

"Yeah!" said Damon, "it was just what we needed."

"I'm glad that you won, rangers," said Jera, "but you must remember to only use the Galaxy Tiger Megazord only when you need it."

"Yeah," said Kai, "we know."

"Otherwise," said Jera, "good job, rangers!"

"Thanks!" said Kendrix.

The rangers left and went to train in Miranoi's forests.


	12. Froggy Style

Froggy Style

Shelinda and Zahab were inside of Robins City High School looking for trouble. They found their source. There was a high school science class who was disecting frogs.

"That gives me an idea!" said Zahab.

"What is it?" asked Shelinda.

"I won't tell you," said Zahab, "I'll tell the boss!"

"Okay," said Shelinda, "if you say so!"

Both Shelinda and Zahab returned to the lair and went searching for Deviot. They found him.

"Deviot," said Zahab, "I was looking all over for you!"

"What is it, Zahab?" asked Deviot.

"You know how a frog eats flies?" asked Zahab.

"Yes," said Deviot, "so?"

"Maybe we can create a frog that can eat the rangers as fast as frogs eat flies!" said Zahab.

"A frog, huh?" asked Deviot, "that might work!"

Deviot took a few steps backward, took his staff, and created the Froggor monster.

"What is your will, my lord?" asked Froggor.

"Just go to Earth and cause trouble!" said Deviot.

"You got it, boss!" said Froggor.

Froggor left the lair, went down to Robins City, and began devouring humans inside of him. The others ran in the opposite direction for their lives. Froggor was having fun. The alarm sounded in the base, and the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"There is a frog monster that is causing trouble in Robins City," said Jera, "I think that you all can take it from here!"

"Right!" said Leo, "everyone ready?"

"Ready!" said the others.

"Go! Galactic!" said the first five rangers and Karone as they morphed.

"Magna Power!" said Mike as he morphed.

At first, Leo and Kai leaped in the air with their Quasar Sabers extended towards Froggor, but Froggor devoured them just like a frog devours flies.

"Whoa!" said Damon, "did you see that?"

"Yeah!" said Kendrix, "they guy isn't fooling around!"

"Now, we have to face this guy!" said Damon.

"Yeah!" said Kendrix.

Kendrix, Maya, and Damon charged towards Froggor.

"You guys,, no!" said Karone.

Then Froggor devoured them just like he did Kai and Leo. Then Mike and Karone hid in a bunch of trees so that Froggor didn't see them.

"Okay, Mike," said Karone, "we need a plan!"

"Oh, rangers?" asked Froggor, "are you afraid that I might eat you? Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"I have an idea!" said Karone, "follow my lead!"

Karone appeared to be charging towards Froggor, Froggor released his tongue, and then Karone took her Quasar Saber and hit Frogger's tongue. Froggor's tongue then fell to the ground, and he was in pain. Then Mike blasted Froggor's stomach with his Magna Blaster, and as a result, all of the rangers and the public who were inside were vomited up. The public went back to their normal business, and all of the other rangers returned to the battle scene.

"I don't know what you did," said Leo, "but thanks!"

"Yeah!" said Maya.

"Look!" said Damon, "his whole tongue is laying on the ground!"

"Yeah!" said Maya, "and for some reason, he can't retract it!"

"Let's finish this!" said Damon.

"Right!" said Leo, "Trans Dagger star formation!"

The first five rangers formed a star with their Trans Daggers.

"Trans Daggers, fire!" said Leo.

The blast from the Trans Daggers caused Froggor to become unconscious. Then Deviot noticed the situation, took his staff, and made Froggor giant.

"I'm going to eat the world!" said Froggor.

"Not if we can help it!" said Kai.

"Yeah!" said Leo, "Centaurus Megazord, now!"

The Zenith Carrier Zord came to the rangers and fired lasers at Frogger causing him to fall over and released the Centaurus Zords and formed the Centaurus Megazord. The first five rangers hopped inside.

"White Tiger Galactabeast!" said Karone, "arise!"

The white tiger galactabeast came to Karone, and Karone hopped on top.

"Galactabeast, transform!" said Karone..

The white tiger galactabeast became a galactazord. Karone then hopped inside.

"White Tiger Galactazord," said Karone, "warrior mode, now!"

The white tiger galactazord formed its warrior mode.

"Magna Defender, transform!" said Mike.

The Torozord emitted a beam that transformed Mike into a giant, transformed Magna Defender. Then he hopped inside the Torozord to become the Defender Torozord.

"Alright, guys," said Leo, "let's do this!"

The Defender Torozord hit Froggor with its Defender Ax. As a result, Froggor went flying towards the ground.

"I have an idea!" said Karone.

"What is it, Karone?" asked Leo.

"While he is down," said Karone, "we can form the Centaurus Tiger Megazord."

"I agree!" said Leo, "let's do that! Centaurus Tiger Megazord, formation! Now!"

The Centaurus Megazord and the White Tiger Galactazord came apart to form the Centaurus Tiger Megazord.

"Great!" said Leo, "now, we have even more power!"

Froggor tried to get his tongue around the Centaurus Tiger Megazord, but the Centaurus Tiger Megazord fired a laser beam at Froggor's mouth causing him to be in extreme pain, and his tongue just laid there.

"Great!" said Karone, "we're back at the same situation as we were before. He's helpless! Now, we can finish him!"

"Okay!" said Leo, "Centaurus Tiger Megazord Central Blast now!"

The sides powered up the center of the Centaurus Tiger Megazord and a huge beam emitted from the Centaurus Tiger Megazord causing Froggor to fall to the ground, exploded on contact, and to be no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Who should I penalize for this loss?" asked Deviot.

Shelinda and Zahab were pointing at each other.

"Since I don't have a definite answer," said Deviot, "I'll just penalize both of you!"

Deviot took his staff and zapped both Zahab and Shelinda. They both fell helplessly to the ground.

"That's what you get for failing me," said Deviot, "don't do it again!"

"Man!" said Damon, "I'm so glad to be out of that frog's stomach!"

"Me, too!" said Kendrix.

"Thanks, Karone and Mike, for saving us," said Maya, "we wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you!"

"It wasn't nothing," said Karone, "just some planning."

"Yeah!" said Mike.

"Good job, all of you!" said Jera, "you all did well. I am very pleased. Good job!"

The rangers smiled and went to hang out at the Robins City Juice Bar.


	13. Sterling Silver

Sterling Silver

"I have the ultimate plan to get rid of those Power brats!" said Deviot.

Deviot took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Adram monster, who was a monster who resembled a fox.

"You know the plan, right?" asked Deviot.

"Yes, I do," said Adram.

"Then I suggest that you go down and do it!" said Deviot.

"Right away, sir!" said Adram.

Adram began attacking the citizens of Robins City to draw out the Power Rangers. The plan worked. The alarm sounded in the base, and the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on, Jera?" asked Kai.

"There's a fox monster who is attacking the public," said Jera.

"Then, we'd better get down there," said Kai.

"Everyone ready?" asked Leo.

"Ready!" said everyone else.

"Go! Galactic!" said the first five ranger and Karone as they morphed.

"Magna Power!" said Mike as he morphed.

They morphed and arrived on the scene. They noticed for some reason that Adram was walking backwards.

"Yeah!" said Leo, "that's right! You know that you're going to lose, so you'd better surrender!"

Then as the rangers approached and as Adram walked backward, a metallic barred cage fell upon the seven rangers.

"Wait a minute!" said Leo, "what's going on?"

"Tricked ya," said Adram, "didn't I? Now, the Power Rangers are caged, evil can do what it pleases!"

Then Zahab, Shelinda, and some Stingwingers with laser pistols arrived at the scene.

"So, rangers," said Shelinda, "how do you like your defeat? By the way, there's something that you should know about this cage. Things can get in, but things can't get out. Stingwingers, fire at the rangers and have fun doing it! The things that can't get out is you, rangers! Ta ta!"

Shelinda and Zahab left the scene and began attacking Robins City. The people of Robins City began to run wild and panic.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!" said Alpha 6, "the rangers are caged, and Shelinda and Zahab are attacking the city! We need to do something! Jera? Jera? What's going on, Jera?"

Alpha 6 noticed that Jera looked a little stressed.

"There's a secret that I have not told anyone," said Jera.

Suddenly, a silver staff appeared in his hand.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!" said Alpha 6, "what's that?"

"It's the silver staff," said Jera, "it's the key to the silver ranger. I think it's time I use it!"

"Well," said Alpha 6, "I agree. The city is in danger, and you're the only one who can save it!"

"Yes, Alpha," said Jera, "I'm going now! Silver power!"

Jera morphed into the silver ranger. The silver ranger was all silver, but he had black boots, gloves, and a black chest like the gold zeo ranger and a black cape. Then Jera arrived at the scene where the rangers were caged.

"Stop!" said Jera.

Then the Stingwingers stopped firing at the rangers when he arrived.

"Who is that guy?" asked Damon.

"I don't know," said Maya, "but I do recognize his voice!"

"Is he on our side?" asked Karone.

"I really hope so," said Kai.

Then Jera used his staff to left the cage from the rangers to an open location. The rangers were then overjoyed. Jera approached the rangers.

"Rangers," said Jera, "it's me, Jera!"

"Jera?" asked Damon.

"I knew that I recognized his voice from somewhere!" said Maya.

"We've got a city to save," said Jera, "come with me!"

"Okay," said Mike.

Shelinda and Zahab were attacking from a hi-rise in Robins City, and the rangers came behind them.

"Alright, you two!" said Leo, "game's over!"

"What?" asked Shelinda, "I thought that the Stingwingers decimated you!"

"Good always triumphs over evil!" said Leo, "and you're going down!"

The rangers approached both Shelinda and Zahab, but then Shelinda and Zahab teleported from the hi-rise to the lair.

"Boss," said Zahab, "the plan's ruined!"

"What happened?" asked Deviot.

"I don't know, but the rangers escaped the cage!" said Zahab.

"This isn't over yet!" said Deviot, "wait until you see what happens next!"

Then Deviot made Adram giant with his staff.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" said Leo.

The galactabeasts came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped on top of them.

"Galactabeasts, transform!" said Leo.

The galactabeasts became galactazords. The rangers hopped inside of them.

"Galaxy Megazord, now!" said Leo.

The galactazords combined to form the Galaxy Megazord.

"White Tiger Galactazord," said Karone, "warrior mode!"

The white tiger galactazord formed its warrior mode.

"Magna Defender, transform!" said Mike.

Mike became a transformed Magna Defender. Then, he hopped inside Torozord to become the Defender Torozord. Then, right away, Deviot dropped a giant cage that contained all three zords and laughed evilly about it.

"I told you that it wasn't over yet!" said Deviot.

"Let's call the Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords!" said Damon.

"Yeah," said Leo, "but they won't do any good without a pilot."

"Oh, yeah," said Damon, "that's right!"

Jera knew that the rangers were in danger. So, he called his galactabeast.

"Titanosaurus Galactabeast!" said Jera.

The titanosaurus galactabeast came to Jera, and he hopped on top.

"Whoa!" said Damon.

"Galactabeast, transform!" said Jera.

The titanosaurus galactabeast transformed into a galactazord.

"Titanosaurus, warrior mode!" said Jera.

The titanosaurus galactazord became the titanosaurus galactazord warrior mode. It wielded a drill sword and shield. Adram and the titanosaurus galactazord warrior mode exchanged hits, and the titanosaurus galactazord warrior mode managed to knock Adram to the ground. Then Jera powered up the titanosaurus drill and drill a hole through Adram, and as a result, Adram fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. Then Jera lifted the cage from the other three zords, and the rangers thanked him for all of his efforts.

"Please forgive us," said Shelinda, "we had no idea that this silver ranger would show up!"

"Yeah," said Zahab, "this is not our fault!"

"Whatever!" said Deviot.

Deviot stomped angrily to his room.

"Well," said Kendrix, "welcome to the Power Ranger team, Jera!"

"Yeah!" said Karone, "glad to have you on board!"

"Rangers," said Jera, "I have something to tell you, and it is concerning our zords."

"Okay," said Kendrix.

"My Titanosaurus Galactazord and Karone's White Tiger Galactazord and any of the Galaxy Megazord, Galaxy Warrior Megazord, Centaurus Megazord, Aquaforce Megazord, and the Stratoforce Megazord can form to become an Ultrazord, which is a Megazord that is ten times powerful than one Megazord alone, but we must only use it when we need it," said Jera.

"Amazing!" said Kendrix.

"Yeah!" said Leo.

"Hey, Alpha," said Kai, "if you don't mind watching the base, we would like to take Jera to hang out with us."

"Oh, no," said Jera, "that won't be necessary!"

"Are you sure?" asked Maya.

"I'm quite sure," said Jera, "I'm fine right here."

"Okay," said Kendrix, "if you say so."

The rangers went to the Robins City Juice Bar to get a bite to eat.


	14. Spider Sense

Spider Sense

All seven rangers were at a picnic at Robins City. Zahab was also in the area looking for a way to cause trouble. Now, Kendrix was about to sit down, and before she sat down, Leo placed a hairbrush under her, and she screamed and quickly got up. Leo laughed, then Kendrix saw that it was a hairbrush.

"Jerk!" said Kendrix, "I thought that it was a spider!"

Everyone else laughed, even Jera. Kendrix pushed Leo to the ground, and Leo was still laughing. Then, Kendrix, herself, began to laugh. Now, Zahab found his idea, left the park, and went searching for Deviot. He found him quickly.

"Deviot," said Zahab.

"What is it, Zahab?" asked Deviot.

"The humans hate spiders," said Zahab, "why don't we make a spider monster?"

"Oh, really?" said Deviot, "I'm going to trust you, but just make sure that this is a winning monster!"

"Oh, it will!" said Zahab, "trust me!"

Deviot took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Spidor monster. He appeared in front of Deviot and Zahab.

"Go to Earth and cause trouble!" said Deviot.

"You got it, boss!" said Spidor.

Spidor arrived at downtown Robins City and began covering people in webbing. The others ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction. The alarm sounded, and all seven rangers came to the base.

"What's going on, Alpha?" asked Kai.

"There's a spider monster who is causing trouble in downtown Robins City," said Alpha 6.

"We'd better get down there!" said Mike.

"Yeah!" said Kendrix.

"Everyone ready?" asked Leo.

"Ready!" said everyone else.

"Go! Galactic!" said everyone except Mike as they morphed.

"Magna Power!" said Mike as he morphed.

They all morphed and arrived on the scene. Right away, Spidor began to cover all eight rangers in webbing. Then, he began to laugh at their misery.

"What can you do now, rangers?" asked Spidor.

The rangers began to struggle to get out of the webbing. Leo was able to activate his Trans Dagger and transform it into his Magna Talon. He then cut himself free. Spidor was astonished.

"What?" asked Spidor.

"Yeah!" said Leo, "you're going down! Astro Cycle!"

The Astro Cycle came to Leo, and he boarded it. He charged towards Spidor. Spidor tried to shot webbing at Leo, but he missed every time, because Leo dodged it.

"Capsular Cycle!" said Leo.

The Astro Cycle transformed into the Capsular Cycle, the Capsular Cycle charged towards Spidor, and it made contact. As a result, Spidor became weak as ever.

"Great!" said Leo, "this will give me enough time to free the others!"

Leo took his Astro Cycle to the location of the other rangers. He took his Magna Talon and cut the other seven rangers free.

"Thanks, man!" said Damon.

"Yeah!" said Maya.

"We still have a monster to take care of," said Leo, "don't let his webbing catch you!"

"Right!" said Kendrix.

Spidor got up and began shooting webbing at the rangers, but the rangers dodged it.

"Let's put an end to this!" said Leo, "let's use the Lights of Orion!"

"Good idea!" said Damon.

"Lights of Orion, activate!" said the first five rangers.

They charged towards Spidor and shortly after, they charged through Spidor.

"Powered-up mode!" said the first five rangers.

Then Spidor became unconscious. Then Deviot noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Spidor, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Galaxy Warrior Zords, now!" said Leo.

The Galaxy Warrior Zords came to the rangers, they hopped inside their respective Galaxy Warrior Zord, and formed the Galaxy Warrior Megazord.

"Torozord, charge!" said Mike.

"Magna Defender, transform!" said Mike.

Mike became a giant, transformed Magna Defender, hopped inside Torozord, and became the Defender Torozord.

"White Tiger Galactabeast, now!" said Karone.

Karone hopped on top of her white tiger galactabeast.

"Galactabeast!" said Karone, "transform!"

The white tiger galactabeast became the white tiger galactazord. Karone hopped inside.

"White Tiger Galactazord!" said Karone, "warrior mode, now!"

The White Tiger Galactazord became the White Tiger Galactazord Warrior Mode.

"Titanosaurus Galactabeast, now!" said Jera.

Jera hopped on top of the titanosaurus galacatabeast.

"Titanosaurus Galactabeast, transform!" said Jera.

The titanosaurus galactabeast became the titanosaurus galactazord.

"Titanosaurus Galactazord!" said Jera, "warrior mode!"

The titanosaurus galactazord became the titanosaurus galactazord warrior mode.

"Alright, rangers," said Jera, "let's defeat this evil spider!"

"Right!" said the others.

Right away, Spidor began to trap all four zords in webbing. Then he laughed about it.

"What are you going to do now, rangers?" asked Spidor.

"We're trapped in this webbing!" said Maya, "we need to get out somehow!"

Then Mike managed to use his ax to set himself free.

"Magna Defender spin attack!" said Mike.

Mike did his spin attack. Spidor only fell to the ground, but he was still alive.

"It didn't work!" said Mike.

"Did you see that?" asked Leo.

"Yeah!" said Kendrix.

"Mike's attack didn't even phase him!" said Leo, "we have to do something!"

"I have an idea," said Damon.

"Great!" said Leo, "what is it?"

"Why don't we break apart and join together again!" said Damon, "the force should break the webbing."

"It's work a shot!" said Leo, "let's do it!"

The Galaxy Warrior Megazord came apart which caused the webbing to fall off of them, and then, they rejoined back together.

"It worked!" said Leo, "now, let's free Karone and Jera!"

They took the Galaxy Lance and knocked the webbing from the White Tiger Galactazord and the Titanosaurus Galactazord.

"Okay, guys!" said Leo, "since Mike's combination didn't work, we're going to need a more powerful combination! Karone, we're going to need to combine with your zord and see how well that works."

"Right!" said Karone, "let's do it!"

"Galaxy Warrior Tiger Megazord formation!" said Leo.

The White Tiger Galactabeast and the Galaxy Warrior Megazord came apart to form the Galaxy Warrior Tiger Megazord.

"Let's see what this does!" said Leo.

Spidor tried to cover the Galaxy Warrior Tiger Megazord in webbing, but the Galaxy Warrior Tiger Megazord knocked it off.

"What?" asked Spidor.

They fired a beam from their left hand at Spidor. He fell to the ground, but he wasn't defeated.

"Okay," said Leo, "we're going to need more power. Jera, we need to form the Ultra Zord!"

"I understand, Leo!" said Jera.

The Galaxy Warrior Tiger Megazord and the Titanosaurus Galactabeast came apart and formed the Galaxy Warrior Ultra Zord.

"Alright!" said Leo, "let's see what this baby can do! Fire!"

Several beams and blasts came from the Galaxy Warrior Ultra Zord, and it was enough to finish Spidor. Spidor fell to the ground, exploded on contact, and was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Zahab!" said Deviot, "I thought that you were going to guarantee me a victory! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry?" said Zahab.

Deviot shot a jolt of energy at Zahab, and Zahab fell helplessly to the ground.

"That's what you get for failing me!" said Deviot.

"That Ultra Zord sure came in handy!" said Kendrix.

"Yeah!" said Leo.

"Remember, rangers," said Jera, "we must only use it when we need it."

"Yeah," said Kendrix, "we know!"

"Good!" said Jera.

"So, what do you say?" asked Kendrix, "why don't we have our picnic up here. And Leo, no more brushes under my butt!"

"Okay," said Leo.

They all laughed.


	15. Captured Cousin

Captured Cousin

Kai had a cousin who lived in Robins City. He went to his house to take him to the park. He walked up his aunt, Ai's walkway and knocked on the door. Ai looked out of the window and saw that it was him. She opened the door and gave him a big hug.

"It's so good to see you!" said Ai, "what brings you by?"

"I was wondering if Hayate would like to go to the park with me," said Kai.

"I don't think it'll be a problem," said Ai.

"Hayate!" screamed Ai, upstairs, "your cousin Kai wants to take you to the park!"

Then Hayate quickly came down the stairs smiling.

"I told you that it wouldn't be a problem!" said Ai.

"Ready to go, Hayate?" asked Kai.

"Yeah!" said Hayate, excited.

"Then, let's go!" said Kai.

They both went outside and then to Kai's car. Ai waved them goodbye as they left. Then Kai drove to the park, and after a little while, they safely arrived there. Kai pushed Hayate on the swing, pushed Hayate on the merry-go-round, and things like that. However, Zahab was in the area looking for a way to cause trouble. He found his source.

"So, that ranger has a little cousin," said Zahab, to himself, "wait until I tell the boss what I have come up with!"

Zahab then returned to the lair and went searching for Deviot. He found him.

"Hey, boss," said Zahab, "that blue ranger has a little brat cousin!"

"So?" asked Deviot.

"We can capture him and demand anything that we want from the Power Rangers!" said Zahab.

"Anything?" asked Deviot.

"Anything," said Zahab.

"Then, I'm all for it!" said Deviot.

Deviot took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Boxor monster.

"I'm not going to send you yet," said Deviot, "but there's something that I want to take care of first!"

Deviot laughed evilly. Hayate and Kai were enjoying themselves in the park. Then, some Stingwingers came to the area.

"Kai!" said Hayate, "I'm scared!"

"I know," said Kai, "just stay close to me, okay?"

But the Stingwingers managed to separate both of them.

"Kai!" said Hayate.

"Hayate!" said Kai.

Then the Stingwingers captured Hayate and kidnapped him, and upon arrival, they blindfolded him.

"Oh, no!" said Kai, "Ai's going to have my butt!"

Then Kai got on his communicator.

"Guys!" said Kai, "we need to meet at the base. Something just happened!"

All of the rangers came to the base as quickly as they could.

"What's going on, Kai?" asked Mike.

"Some Stingwingers captured my cousin and took him to the enemy base," said Kai.

"Oh, no!" said Kendrix.

"If I don't return Kai, my aunt Ai will have me for breakfast!"

"Don't worry, Kai," said Kendrix, "we'll get him back!"

"Easy for you to say!" said Kai.

Suddenly, a transmission came over the base's viewing screen; it was Deviot.

"Hello, rangers!" said Deviot.

"What do you want?" asked Leo.

"Actually, it's more like what do _you _want," said Deviot.

"What are you talking about?" asked Karone.

"I have Kai's precious cousin here. He is perfectly fine. Now, here are my demands. I am challenging a fight between one of your Megazords and my precious monster, Boxor. If you win, you can have him back, but if you lose, he goes to the ocean. I will meet you in the Robins City desert in one hour. If you're not there, he goes to the ocean. Understood?" said Deviot.

"You'd better not hurt him!" said Maya.

"That's up to you," said Deviot, "goodbye!"

Deviot signed off.

"Man, I hate that guy!" said Damon.

"I agree!" said Jera.

"Well," said Kendrix, "we'd better meet his demands, for Kai's cousin's sake!"

"You know," said Leo, "I've been thinking."

"What?" asked Karone.

"He did say one of our Megazords," said Leo, "but he didn't say which one!"

"You mean," said Kendrix.

"Yeah!" said Leo, "let's use the Galaxy Warrior Megazord! That will guarantee us a victory!"

"Yeah," said Damon, "and Mike, Karone and Jera can remain here just in case they try something!"

"Make sense to me!" said Mike.

"No problem!" said Karone.

"I agree!" said Jera.

"Everyone ready to go?" asked Leo.

"Ready?" said the other four rangers.

"Go! Galactic!" said the first five rangers.

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"Alright!" said Leo, "Galaxy Warrior Zords, arise!"

The Galaxy Warrior Zords came to the rangers, and each ranger hopped inside their respective zord.

"Galaxy Warrior Megazord formation, now!" said Leo.

They formed the Galaxy Warrior Megazord.

"Alright," said Leo, "let's do this!"

They arrived in the desert at the appropriate time, and Boxor and Zahab were ready for them also. Then Deviot took his staff and made Boxor giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Okay, here are the rules," said Zahab, "wait a minute. There _are _no rules! Fight!"

Boxor and the Galaxy Warrior Megazord exchanged punches, but the Galaxy Warrior Megazord was winning the fight. Boxor fell to the ground. Deviot noticed this and sent some Stingwingers in spaccecraft to distract the Galaxy Warrior Megazord from winning. Then, Jera, Karone and Mike noticed this.

"We need to shoot down those spacecrafts!" said Jera.

"Yeah," said Karone, "let's take them down!"

"Yeah!" said Mike, "I don't think that they were invited."

"Go! Galactic!" said Jera and Karone as they morphed.

"Magna Power!" said Mike as he morphed.

They morphed and arrived on the scene. Mike took his blaster and began shooting down the spacecrafts. Karone also took her Astro Spear and spun it, and a beam hit the spacecrafts. Jera shot beams at the spacecrafts with his Titanosaurus Staff. As a result, all of the spacecrafts were shot down, and the Galaxy Warrior Megazord regained its advantage.

"Thanks, guys!" said Leo, "we really needed that!"

"No problem!" said Karone.

Then Mike, Karone, and Jera went back to the base. The rangers managed to knock Boxor to the ground again.

"Let's finish this!" said Leo, "Galaxy Warrior Lance, now!"

The Galaxy Warrior Lance appeared in the Galaxy Warrior Megazord's right hand. They powered it up and thrust it through Boxor. As a result, Boxor fell backwards, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more.

"Okay, we beat him!" said Leo to Deviot, "now, give us back our comrade!"

"Fools!" said Deviot, "haven't you learned that you cannot trust an evil villain! To the ocean he goes!"

Deviot laughed evilly. The rangers then hurled insults at him, and Deviot left the scene.

"Let's get back to the base," said Leo, "maybe Jera can think of a way to save him!"

"Yeah!" said Kai.

"Jera," said Kendrix, "Deviot lied. He had no intention of returning Kai's cousin. We need to do something fast before Deviot throws him into the ocean!"

"Yeah!" said Kai, "or I'll have some explaining to do to aunt Ai!"

"Rangers," said Alpha 6, "I have an idea! Give me three of your communicators!"

Kai, Kendrix, and Damon gave Alpha 6 their communicators. Then Alpha 6 hooked them to the teleportation unit. Then, right when Deviot was getting ready to toss Hayate into the ocean, he was teleported out of Deviot's hands and teleported to the park.

"Your cousin is in the park!" said Alpha 6.

Kai thanked everyone in the base and shook everyone's hands. Then Kai teleported out of the base to meet his cousin in the park.

"Kai!" said Hayate.

"Hayate!" said Kai.

They hugged each other tightly.

"You've had quite an exciting day!" said Kai, "let's get you home!"

Kai and Hayate both got into Kai's car, and Kai drove him home. Kai walked up Ai's walkway with Hayate, and Hayate hugged his mother tightly, and as Kai left, Ai and Hayate waved Kai goodbye.

"Zahab!" said Deviot, "I thought that this plan of yours was supposed to work!"

"I thought so, too," said Zahab, "but the rangers always find a way. I don't know how they do it, but they do!"

"Whatever!" yelled Deviot as he stomped to his room.

"I'm glad that you and your cousin are safe!" said Maya.

"Yeah!" said Damon.

"Well," said Kai, "he did not say anything about what happened on the lair."

"That's good!" said Karone.


	16. Meet Astron

Meet Astron

Damon was in the base working on the computer systems. The others were enjoying themselves in the Robins City Cafe.

"You know, boss," said Shelinda, "the rangers are on Earth. Maybe the secret is not fighting the rangers, but maybe getting them out of the way!"

"Hmm," said Deviot, "you might have something there! I might have the perfect monster in mind for the job!"

Deviot took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Vortexon monster.

"You know the plan, right?" asked Deviot.

"Yes, sir," said Vortexon, "I do!"

"Then I suggest you get down there and do it!" said Deviot.

"Yes sir!" said Vortexon, "right away, sir!"

Vortexon arrived in Robins City and activated a vortex which teleported all of the citizens o Robins City, including the rangers who were at the cafe, to an outer dimension. It was a place with dim light and golden bars.

"Where are we?" asked Karone.

"I don't know," said Kai, "but we'd better get out of here fast, because without us, the Earth is in danger."

"I agree!" said Jera.

The alarm sounded in the base, and Damon and Alpha 6 responded.

"Where are the others?" asked Damon.

"I don't know!" said Alpha 6, "I'll scan for their biorhythms!"

Alpha 6 scanned for the others' biorhythms and found them.

"I've found them!" said Alpha 6.

"Great!" said Damon, "where are they?"

"They are in the Nedor galaxy with all of the other citizens of Robins City," said Alpha 6.

"How do we rescue them?" asked Damon.

"I don't know," said Alpha 6, "but right now, there's a monster in Robins City who is causing trouble. He is giant-sized. I'm afraid that something like that takes priority."

"Right," said Damon, "I'm going now! I'm going to have to take on this guy by myself!"

"Unfortunately," said Alpha 6.

"Go! Galactic!" said Damon.

Damon morphed and arrived on the scene. He noticed the giant-sized Vortexon.

"Green Galaxy Warrior Zord, now!" said Damon.

The Green Galaxy Warrior Zord came to Damon, and Damon hopped inside of it.

"Okay," said Damon, "let's give it my best!"

The Green Galaxy Warrior Zord and Vortexon exchanged punches, but Vortexon managed to knock the Green Galaxy Warrior Zord to the ground.

"I guess I'm going to send you to the outer dimension, also!" said Vortexon.

"No!" said Damon.

Vortexon was getting ready to send Damon to the outer dimension, but then, someone came behind Vortexon and knocked him to the ground.

"I will not let evil win!" said the stranger.

Then the stranger powered up his sword and slashed it through Vortexon, and then Vortexon fell to the ground, exploded on contact, and was no more. Then Damon in the Green Galaxy Warrior Zord stood up.

"Thanks!" said Damon, "whoever you are!"

"The name's Astron," said the stranger, "I fight for good, and not evil!"

Astron closely resembled Auric, the Conqueror, but not exactly.

"Come with me," said Astron.

"Actually," said Damon, "I've got something going on. My friends and the entire city are trapped in an outer dimension. Will you help me?"

"Damon," said Astron, "I know what is going on. That's why I want you to follow me. I have the solution."

"Okay," said Damon.

Damon and Astron went to an open area of the park, Astron made two pylons appear, he set them 50 feet from each other, and then a porthole appeared. The people inside the dimension saw it.

"Everyone!" said Jera, to everyone else, "go through the porthole! It's the only way home!"

The public walked through the porthole, and the rangers made sure that they were the last ones out. When the rangers came out, they saw Astron and Damon.

"Damon!" said Maya, "it's you!"

"Yep!" said Damon.

Then Kendrix saw Astron.

"Who's this guy?" asked Kendrix.

"Astron?" asked Jera.

"Jera?" asked Astron.

"You know him?" asked Kai.

"Yes," said Jera, "he and I are best friends!"

"Okay," said Damon.

"I would be happy to assist you all in your battles," said Astron.

"Gladly!" said Jera.

They all smiled, and then they all went to the base.

"Damon," said Kendrix, "if you weren't at the base at this time, we wouldn't have won this battle today."

"Yeah," said Damon, "you _do _have a point. Things just happen like that I guess."

"Shelinda," said Deviot, "what happened with that dumb idea of yours?"

"I expected it to work!" said Shelinda.

"You're a dumb bunny!" said Deviot, "that's your problem! Now, get away from me!"

Deviot stomped angrily to his room.

"Well," said Karone, "all I have to say to you, Astron, is welcome to the team!"

"Thank you!" said Astron.

"Maybe one time you can hang out with us," said Leo.

"Well," said Alpha 6, "I'll stay here because the only way that we could've won that battle is if one of us stays behind."

"Yeah," said Karone, "you have a point."

"Well," said Kai, "let's go!"

The rest of them went to the Robins City Cafe to hang out.


	17. The Mouse Trap

The Mouse Trap

"We have to find a way to defeat those Power Rangers," said Deviot, "they are in my way of universal conquest!"

"Hey, Deviot!" said Shelinda, "I have a plan. Let me whisper it into your ear because I don't want Zahab to find about it!"

"Okay," said Deviot, "go ahead!"

Shelinda whispered a message into Deviot's ears.

"You know," said Deviot, "that might work! Let me work so that I can do it."

Shelinda and Zahab left Deviot's presence. Deviot took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the mouse monster, Mouson.

"You know the plan, right?" asked Deviot.

"Yes, I do," said Mouson.

"Then, I suggest that you get down there and do it!" said Deviot.

"Yes sir!" said Mouson.

Mouson began attacking the public of Robins City in order to draw out the Power Rangers. The plan worked. The alarm sounded in the base, and the rangers came to the base as quickly as they could.

"What's going on, Alpha?" asked Kai.

"We have a mouse monster that is attacking the public of Robins City," said Alpha 6.

"We'd better get down there!" said Kendrix.

"Yeah!" said Leo, "everyone ready?"

"Ready!" said the others.

"Go! Galactic!" said the first five rangers, Karone, and Jera as they morphed.

"Magna Power!" said Mike as he morphed.

The rangers morphed and arrived on the scene.

"You're going down!" said Damon.

Mouson appeared to be cowering by walking backward.

"Yeah!" said Damon, "you _do _have something to be afraid of!"

As Mouson walked backward and as the rangers advanced, a giant cage fell on top of the eight rangers.

"Tricked ya, didn't I?" asked Mouson, "by the way, things can get in, but they can't get out. What's not getting out is you rangers, but what is getting _in _is my lasers! Enjoy!"

Mouson continually fired lasers at the rangers in the cage. The rangers were miserable.

"We have to get out of here!" said Maya.

"Don't worry, honey," said Mouson, "that's not happening!"

Mouson continued to fire lasers inside the cage at the rangers. Then Astron appeared in the forest and noticed that the rangers were in trouble. Then he lifted the cage and placed the cage in an alternate location.

"Wait a minute," said Mouson, "but how?"

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

Then the rangers and Mouson saw Astron.

"Alright," said Leo, "let's finish this! Lights of Orion, activate!"

The first five rangers were powered by the Lights of Orion. They charged towards Mouson.

"Powered up mode!" said the first five rangers.

They charged through Mouson, and Mouson fell helplessly to the ground. Then Deviot noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Mouson, and made him giant!"

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Centaurus Zords, now!" said Leo.

The Zenith Carrier Zord came to the rangers and released the Centaurus Zords. They combined and formed the Centaurus Megazord, and the first five rangers hopped inside.

"Torozord, charge!" said Mike.

The Torozord came to Mike.

"Magna Defender, transform!" said Mike.

Mike became a giant, transformed Magna Defender. Then he hopped inside the Torozord to become the Defender Torozord.

"White Tiger Galactabeast, now!" said Karone.

Karone hopped aboard the white tiger galactabeast.

"Galactabeast, transform!" said Karone.

The white tiger galactabeast became a galactazord.

"Warrior mode, now!" said Karone.

The white tiger galactazord formed its warrior mode.

"Titanosaurus galactabeast, now!" said Jera.

The titanosaurus galactabeast came to Jera, and Jera hopped on top.

"Titanosaurus galactabeast, transform!" said Jera.

The titanosaurus galactabeast became a galactazord.

"Warrior mode, now!" said Jera.

The titanosaurus galactazord formed its warrior mode.

"Astron, giant mode!" said Astron.

Astron became giant. Then, Mouson dropped a cage on top of all of them.

"Let us out, you creep!" said Karone.

"No way!" said Mouson, "I'm having too much fun!"

"Maybe I can left the cage!" said Astron.

Astron used his telekinetic powers to lift the cage. He lifted the cage and placed it above Mouson. The rangers were astonished.

"Just a reminder," said Leo, "things can get in, but they can't get out!"

"I _hate _you putrid rangers!" said Mouson.

"Guess what?" said Leo, "you're about to hate us even more! Centaurus Cannon, now!"

They powered up the Centaurus Cannon and blasted Mouson while he was in the cage. As a result, Mouson fell to the ground, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Shelinda!" yelled Deviot.

Shelinda hid from Deviot, because she knew that he was angry with her. She waited until he, at least, calmed down.

The rangers and Astron returned to the base.

"Astron," said Mike, "we wouldn't be alive, and the _world _wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you!"

"Yeah!" said Damon, "thanks, man! We, I mean, the world owes you one!"

"Don't worry about it," said Astron, "it's what I do."

"Well," said Maya, "thanks! I _really _appreciate it!"

"Not a problem!" said Astron.

Astron then left the base.


	18. Turtle Soup

Turtle Soup

"Hey, Deviot!" said Zahab, "i have a strange idea that might work!"

"What is it, Zahab?" asked Deviot.

"How about a giant turtle who has cannons which fire lasers?" asked Zahab.

"I'll give it a go," said Deviot, "but if it doesn't work, it's your blood!"

Deviot took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Turtlus monster, a giant turtle with cannons.

"Go, my friend," said Deviot, "and cause trouble on Earth!"

"Gladly!" said Turtlus.

"I like his attitude!" said Deviot.

"Me, too!" said Zahab.

Turtlus began shooting at various targets and causing trouble everywhere. The alarm sounded in the base. The rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on, Alpha?" asked Kai.

"There's a turtle monster who is causing trouble in the city!" said Alpha 6.

"We'd better get down there," said Kai.

"Yeah!" said Leo, "everyone ready?"

"Ready!" said the others.

"Go! Galactic!" said the first five rangers, Jera, and Karone as they morphed.

"Magna Power!" said Mike as he morphed.

They morphed and arrived on the scene. Right away, Turtlus began firing lasers causing the rangers to flip and tumble. He did not stop firing lasers. The rangers had no time to focus, as a result.

"We need to get an edge in this somehow!" said Karone.

"Yeah!" said Damon.

"Anybody got any ideas?" asked Kendrix, "wait a minute, let me try something! Trans Dagger! Beta Bow!"

Kendrix fired a blast from her Beta Bow. This only caused Turtlus to take a few steps backward.

"Let me try!" said Damon, "Trans Dagger! Trans Blaster!"

Damon fired a blast from his Trans Blaster. It caused Turtlus to fall to the ground.

"Alright!" said Damon, "it worked!"

"Now, let's use the Quasar Launchers!" said Leo.

They all readied their Quasar Launchers.

"Quasar Launchers, fire!" said Leo.

The blast from the Quasar Launchers caused Turtlus to become weak as ever. Then, Deviot noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Turtlus, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" said Leo.

"Torozord, charge!" said Mike.

All of the rangers, except Mike boarded their galactabeasts.

"Galactabeasts, transform!" said Leo.

All of the galactabeasts transformed into galactazords.

"Galaxy Megazord formation, now!" said Leo.

The first five galactazords combined and formed the Galaxy Megazord.

"White Tiger Galactazord!" said Karone, "warrior mode, now!"

The white tiger galacatazord formed its warrior mode.

"Titanosaurus Galactazord!" said Jera, "warrior mode, now!"

The titanosaurus galactazord formed its warrior mode.

"Magna Defender!" said Mike, "transform!"

Torozord released a beam which caused Mike to become a transformed, giant Magna Defender. Then he hopped inside Torozord to become the Defender Torozord. Right away, Turtlus began firing beams at the zords causing them to take a few steps backward and eventually fall to the ground. Turtlus did not stop firing lasers at the rangers.

"Guys!" said Damon, "we need to think of something!"

"How about fusing the White Tiger Galactazord with the Galaxy Megazord?" asked Karone.

"Yeah!" said Leo, "let's do it!"

"Galaxy Tiger Megazord formation!" said Leo, "now!"

The two zords came apart and formed the Galaxy Tiger Megazord. Turtlus began firing lasers at the Galaxy Tiger Megazord, but the beams simply bounced off the Galaxy Tiger Megazord. Then, the Galaxy Tiger Megazord counterattacked by shooting a large laser beam from his upper body. As a result, Turtlus fell to the ground. Turtlus tried to get up, but the beam made him very weak.

"Alright, guys!" said Leo, "let's finish him!"

They charged up the upper body of the Galaxy Tiger Megazord and released a powerful beam which consumed Turtlus and caused him to be no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"Oh, Zahab?" asked Deviot.

Zahab hid from Deviot until he calmed down a little. The rangers then returned to the base.

"Good job, rangers!" said Alpha 6, "that Galaxy Tiger Megazord was _exactly _what you needed!"

"I'm glad to have it!" said Leo.

"Me, too!" said Kendrix.

"I'm glad to be on the right team!" said Karone.

Damon patted Karone on the back, and Karone smiled.


	19. Back in Red?

Back in Red?

Leo got in his car getting ready to get a bite to eat. He ran a red light, and a car smashed into his car door. One of the onlookers called the paramedics. The paramedics had a rough time getting Leo out of the car and into the ambulance. They took Leo to the hospital. Leo was unconscious. Deviot noticed this.

"Guess what, everyone?" asked Deviot, "they're one ranger down, and it is the one who I have hated the most, the red ranger! I have the perfect monster in mind for the job!"

Deviot took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Viny monster, a giant Venus flytrap. He then sent him down to Robins City, and the alarm sounded in the base. All of the rangers except Leo arrived in the base.

"What's going on, Alpha?" asked Kai.

"There's a giant Venus flytrap who is causing trouble in the city!" said Alpha 6.

"Where's Leo?" asked Damon, "he's usually here by now!"

"I afraid to tell you that Leo was in a car accident," said Alpha 6, "he's in the hospital."

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Kendrix.

"I don't know," said Alpha 6, "but for now, you'll have to fight this battle without him!"

"Okay," said Damon, "I guess you're right. Let's do this, guys!"

"Go! Galactic!" said the rangers except Mike as they morphed.

"Magna Power!" said Mike as he morphed.

The rangers morphed and arrived on the scene. Viny began to extend his vines, but the when they reached the rangers, the rangers used their Magna Saber and Quasar Sabers to cut through them, but Viny did not stop. He grabbed Maya, and then Maya took her Delta Daggers to cut herself free.

"Let's finish this guy!" said Damon.

"How?" asked Kendrix, "we don't have Leo!"

"Yeah," said Damon, "good point! I guess we need to do it the hard way!"  
Astron then showed up. Viny tried to grab him, but Astron cut the vine that tried to snatch him.

"I have an idea!" said Jera, "everyone! Give it all that you got! In that way, we can finish him!"

The four rangers used their Quasar Launchers and fired at him. Mike used his Magna Blaster and repeatedly fired at him. Karone spun her Astro Spear at Viny, and lasers came out of it and hit Viny. Jera used all of the power of his staff and hit him. Astron shot electric jolts at him, and as a result of all of their efforts, Viny became weak.

"It worked!" said Damon.

Then Deviot noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Viny, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"We're going to need the Centaurus Megazord _and _the Stratoforce Megazords!" said Damon.

The Zenith Carrier Zord came to the rangers and released the Centaurus Zords and Stratoforce Zords. Then they formed the Centaurus Megazord and the Stratoforce Megazord. Kai and Kendrix hopped inside the Stratoforce Megazord and Maya and Damon hopped inside the Centaurus Megazord.

"White tiger galactabeast, now!" said Karone.

The white tiger galactabeast came to Karone, and Karone hopped aboard.

"White tiger galactabeast, transform!" said Karone.

The white tiger galactabeast became a galactazord, and Karone hopped inside.

"Warrior mode, now!" said Karone.

The white tiger galactazord became its warrior mode.

"Titanosaurus Galactabeast, now!" said Jera.

The titanosaurus galactabeast came to Jera, and Jera hopped aboard.

"Titanosaurus galactabeast, transform!" said Jera.

The titanosaurus galactabeast became a galactazord, and Jera hopped inside.

"Titanosaurus galactazord," said Jera, "warrior mode, now!"

The titanosaurus galactazord became its warrior mode.

"Magna Defender, transform!" said Mike.

Torozord fired a beam at Mike, and Mike became a giant, different Magna Defender. Then he hopped inside Torozord and became the Defender Torozord. Viny kept extending its vine to wrap around the zords. The Defender Torozord cut its vine off of it, but the others were still trapped. Viny tried to swallow the other zords whole. Then the White Tiger Galactazord cut the vines off itself and the other zords.

"Thanks, Karone!" said Kendrix.

"No problem!" said Karone, "you know, I don't think that a white tiger combination will do the job here. I think that we need an Ultra Zord!"

"I agree!" said Damon, "let's do it! Centaurus Ultra Zord, now!"

"I'm with you on this one!" said Jera.

The Centaurus Megazord, White Tiger Galactazord, and the Titanosaurus Galactazord came apart and formed the Centaurus Ultra Zord.

"Now," said Damon, "let's see what this baby can do!"

"Mega Blast!" said all seven rangers.

A huge blast came from the Centaurus Ultra Zord, it consumed Viny, and Viny was no more. Then the rangers briefly celebrated.

"Well," said Deviot, "we lost! Anyway, they're still one ranger down!"

"Guys!" said Damon, "we need to get to the hospital to check on Leo!"

"Right!" said Kendrix.

The rangers went to Mercy Hospital where Leo was a patient. At the time, Leo was still unconscious. Then Kendrix approached a nurse.

"How is he?" asked Kendrix.

"He'll pull through," said the nurse, "but the only thing is that he may not be able to walk again. His legs are badly damaged."

"Oh, no!" said Maya, "then, he won't be able to be a ranger!"

"I know!" said Kendrix.

"Even though he may not be a ranger," said Damon, "he'll still be our friend!"

"Right!" said Karone, "let's just hope for the best!"

Karone was the last one to leave Leo's hospital room, and Leo called out to her.

"Karone?" asked Leo.

Karone turned around.

"Leo?" asked Karone.

Then the others also came inside the room.

"You're okay!" said Maya.

"Yeah!" said Leo, "I guess I kinda deserve it for running that red light."

"Accidents happen, Leo," said Kendrix, "it's just good to have you back."

"I'll be _so _glad when I walk out of here!" said Leo.

"I hate to break it to you," said Karone, "but the nurse says that you won't be able to walk after this."

"Oh, really?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, sorry," said Damon.

"Don't worry," said Leo, "I'll be fine. I know that I will not be a ranger after this. I know someone who can take my place. Leave that to me. You won't regret it."

"You've always used good judgment," said Karone, "we can trust you."

"Well," said Kai, "we're going to go now. You get well, okay?"

"I will," said Leo.

They all left the room and left the hospital. They were wondering who Leo would choose to become the new red ranger. After five days, he was discharged, and he was given an electric scooter so that he could get around. He took a taxi to Reefside High, went inside of the school, and was greeted by a friendly receptionist.

"Hello!" said the receptionist, "how may I help you?"

"Yes," said Leo, "I'm looking for Tommy Oliver. It's very important!"

"I'll see what I can do!" said the receptionist.

The receptionist left her office and went to Tommy's classroom door. At the time, Tommy was teaching on the subject of human DNA. Then he noticed that the receptionist was at his doorway.

"Yes?" asked Tommy.

"You have a visitor," said the receptionist, "he says that it is very important."

Tommy sighed.

"I'll be right down!" said Tommy.

Tommy proceeded to leave his classroom.

"You guys behave yourselves while I'm gone!" said Tommy.

But after Tommy left, the class became rowdy, but then another teacher came in, and the class calmed down. Tommy went to the lobby to greet his guest. Tommy recognized him, and Leo recognized Tommy.

"Leo?" asked Tommy, "why are you on a scooter?"

"Is there somewhere quiet where we can talk?" asked Leo.

"Sure!" said Tommy, "we can use the conference room! Follow me!"

Tommy led Leo into the conference room and closed the door behind them.

"So, what's going on?" asked Tommy.

Leo presented Tommy with the red Quasar Saber.

"What's this?" asked Tommy.

"I'm giving this to you," said Leo, "it has the power of the red galaxy ranger. I can no longer use it because I was in an accident, and I can no longer walk."

"How does it work?" asked Tommy.

"Just say, 'Go! Galactic!', and you will morph!" said Leo, "there's also other powers that go along with it. Besides, you are the most qualified person that I know who can operate them. You were a veteran ranger and a mentor. You are worthy of being the red ranger. Come with me, and I'll introduce you to the others."

"Okay," said Tommy, "let me tell Roberta that I'm leaving!"

"Okay," said Leo.

Tommy went outside the conference room, and approached the receptionist at her desk.

"Roberta," said Tommy, "I'm going to be gone for a while, so I need you to line up a sub for me for my class."

"Will do, Dr. Oliver!" said the receptionist.

"Thanks. Roberta," said Tommy, "you're the best!"

"No problem, Dr. Oliver!" said the receptionist.

Then Tommy went back into the conference room.

"Ready to go?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah!" said Leo.

Leo got on his communicator.

"Hey, Alpha," said Leo, "can you teleport us on board?"

"Sure can!" said Alpha 6.

Tommy and Leo, on his scooter, were teleported aboard the base.

"Tommy!" said Alpha 6, "it's so good to see you!"

"Wait a minute!" said Kai, "you know him?"

"Yes," said Alpha 6, "he was the red Turbo ranger, the white ranger, and the green ranger."

"He was also a veteran Power Ranger and a mentor," said Leo, "that is why I am choosing him to be the new red galaxy ranger."

He shook everyone's hand, and they all smiled in return.

"Welcome aboard, Tommy!" said Damon.

"Thank you," said Tommy, "you won't regret having me as the red ranger."

Kendrix winked at him. Now, Deviot noticed the conversation that Leo and Tommy had while they were in the conference room.

"Now, the red ranger is someone whom I hate even more!" said Deviot, "it's Tommy Oliver!"

"Don't worry," said Shelinda, "we'll find a way to get rid of him!"

"Ugh!" said Deviot.

Deviot stomped angrily to his room.

"Now, everyone," said Leo, "I'm not gone yet. I will remain here and be of service up here, just like Alpha is."

They all smiled.

"I'm glad that you're still part of the team!" said Tommy.

"Yeah!" said Kendrix.


	20. Fly Away

Fly Away

The Johnsons were getting ready to go on a camping trip. They loaded the RV with everything that they needed.

"Everybody ready to go?" asked Mr. Johnson.

"Yeah!" said Mrs. Johnson, their son, Bill, and their daughter, Susie.

"Then let's load up!" said Mr. Johnson.

They all got inside the RV and headed towards the campsite. They arrived safely at the campsite and began unloading the RV. Mr. Johnson began to start grilling the hot dogs, hamburgers, ribs, and chicken. However, Zahab was in the area looking for a way to cause trouble. Zahab noticed the Johnsons' son, Bill, swatting at flies, and he had an idea.

"So," said Zahab, to himself, "the humans hate flies, huh? Maybe I should tell the boss!"

Zahab then left the campsite and then went to the lair in search for Deviot. After going down the long foyer and turning the corner, he accidentally bumped into Deviot.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir," said Zahab, "forgive my clumsiness!"

"It's okay," said Deviot, "it looks like you have something on your mind. What is it?"

"The humans hate flies," said Zahab, "so, why don't we create a fly monster?"

"Oh, really?" said Deviot, "this one had better work, for your sake, anyway!"

"Oh, it will!" said Zahab.

Deviot took a few steps backward, took his staff, and created the Flydor monster, a giant fly.

"Go to Earth," said Deviot, "and annoy the heck out of those citizens!"

"No problem!" said Flydor.

Flydor left the lair and went to the campsite. Bill, the Johnsons' son saw him and told his mother.

"Hey, mom!" said Bill, "there's a giant fly over there!"

Then Mrs. Johnson looked in the direction that Bill was pointing and saw the giant fly. Then she went to approach Mr. Johnson.

"Lloyd," said Mrs. Johnson, "we have to leave now!"

"Why, honey?" asked Mr. Johnson, "we were just getting started!"

Then Mrs. Johnson pointed him in the direction of the monster.

"Oh!" said Mr. Johnson, "alright! Everyone in the RV, now!"

The whole family got into the RV, leaving all of their supplies. Then started up the RV, accidentally backed into a tree damaging the back of the RV, and then they sped away in the right direction. Flydor laughed at the Johnsons' misery. He ate one of the Johnsons' ribs.

"Tasty!" said Flydor.

Flydor made his way to downtown Robins City. He began spewing little flies at the public. As a result, the public began to run wild and panic. The alarm sounded in the base, and all of the rangers came to the base as quickly as they could.

"What's going on, Leo?" asked Kai.

"There's a giant fly who is causing trouble in downtown Robins City," said Leo.

"Yeah," said Alpha 6, "you guys can handle it."

"We'd better get going!" said Tommy, "everyone ready?"

"Ready!" said the others.

"Go! Galactic!" said everyone except Mike as they morphed.

"Magna Power!" said Mike as he morphed.

They morphed and arrived on the scene. Right away, Flydor noticed the rangers and surrounded them with little flies. The rangers began swatting at the little flies and losing their focus.

"A little distracted, are you, rangers?" asked Flydor.

Then Karone took her Quasar Saber which had the power of snow and swiped the flies from her. Then she charged up her Quasar Saber and launched a snow beam at Flydor. As a result, Flydor began to fall to the ground and shiver. Then Karone used her Quasar Saber free the others.

"Thanks, Karone," said Damon, "we owe you one!"

"Don't mention it," said Karone, "now, let's take care of this fly before he has a chance to get up!"

"Leave that to us!" said Tommy, "Trans Dagger, star formation!"

Tommy, Damon, Kai, Maya, and Kendrix formed a star with their Trans Daggers.

"Trans Dagger, fire!" said Tommy.

The blast caused Flydor to fall to the ground and become weak. Then Deviot noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Flydor, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" said Tommy.

"Torozord, charge!" said Mike.

The galactabeasts came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped on top of them.

"Galactabeasts, transform!" said Tommy.

The galactabeasts transformed into galactazords, and the rangers hopped inside.

"Galaxy Megazord formation, now!" said Tommy.

The first five galactazords combined to form the Galaxy Megazord.

"White Tiger Galactazord, warrior mode, now!" said Karone

The white tiger galactazord became its warrior mode.

"Titanosaurus Galactazord, warrior mode, now!" said Jera.

The titanosaurus galactazord became its warrior mode.

"Magna Defender, transform!" said Mike.

Mike then transformed into a different, giant Magna Defender. He then hopped inside the Torozord and became the Defender Torozord.

"Alright, guys!" said Tommy, "let's do this!"

"Hey, guys!" said Karone, "let me have the first shot! I have an idea!"

"Be my guest!" said Tommy.

"White Tiger Galactabeast Snow Blast, now!" said Karone.

The white tiger galactabeast fried a show blast at Flydor causing him to shiver.

"How could you be so cold, rangers?" asked Flydor.

"Do you want to see cold?" asked Tommy, "watch this! Condor Galactabeast missile mode!"

"Uh, oh!" said Flydor.

"Fire!" said Tommy.

The head of the condor galactabeast flew through Flydor, and as a result, Flydor fell backwards, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers all briefly celebrated. The flies that surrounded the public no longer harassed them, and dropped to the ground.

"Oh, Zahab?" asked Deviot, "where are you?"

Then Zahab foolishly appeared before Deviot. Deviot delivered an electric punch to Zahab's head.

"That's what you get for stupidity!" said Deviot.

Zahab groaned in misery, and Deviot walked away.

"Karone," said Jera, "I would like to thank you for everything that you've done today."

"Yeah!" said Tommy, "if it wasn't for you, the world _and _us would have been surrounded by flies to this day."

"Thanks, guys!" said Karone, "it comes with the job!"

They all patted Karone on the shoulder. Then they all left to hang out at the Robins City Juice Bar.


	21. Dances with Zombies

Dances with Zombies

The Robins City High School prom was tonight, all the high school seniors were excited, and there were signs everywhere. However, Zahab was looking for a way to cause trouble, and he found it. He then went to the lair and found Deviot.

"Hey, Deviot," said Zahab.

"Yes?" asked Deviot.

"The Robins City High School is having their prom tonight!" said Zahab.

"And?" asked Deviot.

"Wouldn't it be fun to turn all of those people into zombies?" asked Zahab.

"Actually, it would," said Deviot, "and I have the perfect monster in mind for the job!"

Deviot took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the DJ Zombie monster.

"Go!" said Deviot, "make zombies out of those high schoolers!"

"You got it, boss!" said DJ Zombie.

DJ Zombie teleported out of the lair and to the back entrance of the school. He disabled the alarm for the back entrance of the school and forced his way into the entrance without being detected. He found his way into the back area of the gym where the human DJ was standing. He came behind the human DJ, gagged him, dragged him, tossed him in a closet, and padlocked the door. Then he came to the turntables, switched the record that was currently playing, and played the zombie record. As a result, the staff and students began to dance and move like zombies, and DJ Zombie was laughing at their condition. The alarm sounded, and the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on, Leo?" asked Kai.

"There is a bunch of people who are moving like zombies at a high school," said Leo, "they are under control of a monster DJ!"

"We'd better get down there!" said Kai.

"Wait!" said Tommy, "if we go down there now, we will be under the same spell! We need a plan!"

"Yeah," said Kai, "you're right!"

"So, what do we do?" asked Kendrix, "we can't just leave them like that!"

"I think that this is a perfect job for Damon," said Kai.

"Really?" asked Damon, "why do you say that?"

"Because his Quasar Saber has the power of wind," said Kai, "and he has the power to destroy the record with his Trans Blaster."

"Yeah," said Damon, "you might have a point."

"Yeah," said Kai, "but it would have to be the very first thing that you _ever _do."

"Well," said Damon, "if I'm going to go, I'd better get going!"

"Good luck, Damon!" said Alpha 6.

"Yeah!" said Damon, "I'm going to need it!"

Alpha 6 teleported Damon to the scene, and the first thing that he did was destroy the record, and as a result, the staff and students came out of their zombie spell. One of the students released the human DJ from the closet. They and the gym were in shambles. DJ Zombie left the scene. Since the gym and they were in bad condition, the principal recommended that they go home, and he left the state of the gym for the night janitors. He rescheduled the prom. Damon returned safe and sound to the base.

"You made it!" said Maya.

"Good job, buddy!" said Tommy.

Tommy patted Damon on the back.

"No problem!" said Damon.

Then the alarm sounded in the base.

"Oh, no!" said Mike, "looks like DJ Zombie is causing trouble in the city!"

"Then, we'd better get going!" said Tommy.

"Go! Galactic!" said all of the rangers except Mike as they morphed.

"Magna Power!" said Mike as he morphed.

They morphed and arrived on the scene. The rangers charged towards DJ Zombie, but DJ Zombie fired magic disks at the rangers causing them to fall.

"What's wrong, rangers?" asked DJ Zombie, "can't stand up?"

The rangers tried to stand up, but DJ Zombie fired more magic disks at the rangers causing them to become weak again.

"Okay, guys!" said Damon, "we need a plan!"

"No kidding!" said Kai.

Then Astron came behind DJ Zombie and shot an electric jolt at him causing DJ Zombie to fall to the ground. The rangers were then able to stand up.

"Alright, everyone!" said Tommy, "let's use the Lights of Orion!"

"Right!" said Kai, Damon, Maya, and Kendrix.

"Lights of Orion, activate!" said Tommy, Kai, Damon, Maya, and Kendrix.

They powered up and charged towards DJ Zombie.

"Powered-up mode!" said the five.

They charged through DJ Zombie, and then DJ Zombie became unconscious. Then Deviot noticed the situation, took his staff, restored DJ Zombie, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Galaxy Warrior Zords, now!" said Tommy.

The Galaxy Warrior Zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside.

"Galaxy Warrior Megazord, now!" said Tommy.

The Galaxy Warrior Zords combined to form the Galaxy Warrior Megazord.

"Torozord, charge!" said Mike.

Torozord came to Mike.

"Magna Defender, transform!" said Mike.

Mike then transformed into a different, giant Magna Defender. Then he hopped inside Torozord to form the Defender Torozord.

"White tiger galactabeast, now!" said Karone.

The white tiger galactabeast came to Karone, and Karone hopped on top.

"Galactabeast, transform!" said Karone.

The galactabeast transformed into a galactazord, and Karone hopped inside.

"White tiger galactazord, warrior mode!" said Karone.

The white tiger galactazord became its warrior mode.

"Titanosaurus galactabeast, now!" said Jera.

The titanosaurus galactabeast became a galactazord, and Jera hopped inside.

"Titanosaurus galactazord, warrior mode!" said Jera.

The titanosaurus galactazord became its warrior mode. All of the zord charged towards DJ Zombie, but DJ Zombie fired multiple magic disks which caused all of the zords to take a few steps backward and fall to the ground. DJ Zombie laughed at their misery.

"Okay, guys!" said Tommy, "we need a plan! We have to get past those magic disks!"

"I have an idea!" said Karone, "why don't you guys combine with my zord! His magic disks will simply bounce right off of us!"

"I think that'll work!" said Tommy, "alright, guys! Let's do it! Galaxy Warrior Tiger Megazord formation now!"

The Galaxy Warrior Megazord and the White Tiger Galactazord came apart and formed the Galaxy Warrior Tiger Megazord.

"Let's see how he handles this!" said Tommy.

"Yeah!" said Damon.

DJ Zombie tried firing magic disks at the Galaxy Warrior Tiger Megazord, but just as Karone said, the disks just bounced off the Megazord.

"What?" asked DJ Zombie, "what's going on?"

"Your demise," said Kai, "that's what's happening!"

"Lasers, fire!" said Tommy.

The Galaxy Warrior Tiger Megazord fired a massive laser which caused DJ Zombie to fall to the ground. Then as DJ Zombie regained his stance, The Galaxy Warrior Tiger Megazord charged up its center and released a powerful beam that consumed DJ Zombie, and as a result, DJ Zombie was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"Zahab!" said Deviot.

"Yes sir?" asked Zahab.

"You're an idiot!" said Deviot, "I waste my precious monsters on your ideas! I don't know who created you, but they forgot your brain! Get away from me!"

Deviot stomped to his room in anger, and everyone stayed out of his way.

"I'm glad that the school is back to normal again!" said Tommy.

"Yeah!" said Leo.

"One of these days," said Tommy, "we're going to send Deviot packing, if we don't destroy him first!"

"Don't worry," said Kai, "if we have anything to do with it, we will!"

"Yeah!" said Maya.

"Tommy?" asked Leo.

"Yes?" asked Tommy.

"You are a great red ranger," said Leo, "I'm glad I chose you."

"Thanks!" said Tommy, "I'll make you proud!"

Tommy shook Leo's hand, and they both smiled.


	22. A Break from Earth

A Break from Earth

"You know, boos," said Shelinda, "maybe we should take our focus off of Earth and focus on a more feeble planet, such as Aquitar!"

"Hmm," said Deviot, "maybe that might be a good idea, and I have the perfect monster for the job!"

Deviot took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Hydricon monster. Hydricon appeared in front of Deviot.

"What can I do for you, boss?" asked Hydricon.

"Go,:" said Deviot, "and cause trouble on Aquitar!"

"Right away, sir!" said Hydricon.

Hydricon arrived on Aquitar. Tideus was the first one who saw him.

"We have monster trouble," said Tideus.

The other alien rangers turned and saw Hydricon.

"It's morphing time!" said Delphine.

"We call on Aquitar ranger power now!" said all five alien rangers.

They charged towards Hydricon, but with one touch from Hydricon, the alien rangers were drained of their water supply. Then as they were drained, they de-morphed. The alien rangers became weak as kittens.

"Help us, please!" said Delphine.

Then Hydricon placed his foot on top of Aurico and laughed about it. The alarm sounded in the base, and all of the rangers came to the base as quickly as they could.

"What's going on, Leo?" asked Damon.

"There seems to be another race of people who is in danger," said Leo.

"Whoa!" said Tommy, "it's the alien rangers!"

"Alien what?" asked Damon.

"The alien rangers," said Tommy, "they helped us, and now, it's our turn to help them!"

"I never knew that there were rangers on another planet," said Maya.

"Well, there are," said Tommy, "and we have to help them. Everyone, ready?"

"Ready!" said the others.

"Go! Galactic!" said everyone except Mike as they morphed.

"Magna Power!" said Mike as he morphed.

They morphed and arrived on Aquitar at the scene. Just as Hydricon was about to place his foot on top of Corcus, the rangers arrived.

"Leave them alone!" said Kai.

"Who's gong to stop me?" asked Hydricon, "you?"

"Yes, us!" said Damon.

"Damon, Kai," said Leo, "you attend to the alien rangers. We'll handle the monster!"

"Right!" said Damon and Kai.

All of the rangers except Damon and Kai attended to the monster.

"How can we help you?" asked Kai.

"We need water," said Delphine, "fresh water!"

"There's some fresh water nearby," said Aurico.

"No problem!" said Damon, "we'll get it for you!"

Damon and Kai took a bucket and found the water source, and they repeatedly splashed water on top of the alien rangers. Soon, the alien rangers were able to recover. They became fully hydrated. They stood up.

"Thank you," said Aurico, "we are in your debt."

"Don't mention it," said Kai, "it comes with the job."

"Let us help you with this monster," said Delphine.

"Are you sure?" asked Damon.

"Yes," said Delphine, "it's morphing time!"

"We call on the Aquitar ranger power now!" said the five alien rangers.

The five alien rangers, Damon, and Kai joined the others in the battle.

"How's it going?" asked Kai.

"It's alright," said Mike, "but I'm glad that you all came to join us!"

"Great!" said Hydricon, "I get to destroy the rangers of two worlds!"

"Not happenin'" said Tommy,

"Fire attack!" said Jera.

Jera took his Titanosaurus Staff and fired a fire attack, and at the same time, Tideus did a triangle attack, and after both attacks, Hydricon fell on his back.

"We got him!" said Tommy, "now, let's finish him! Quasar Launchers, now!"

Tommy, Kai, Damon, Maya, and Kendrix readied their Quasar Launchers.

"Ready," said Tommy, "fire!"

The blast from the Quasar Sabers knocked Hydricon unconscious. Then Deviot noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Hydricon, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"He's become giant!" said Cestro.

"Shogun Zords, now!" said Delphine.

The Shogun Zords came to the alien rangers, and the alien rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Shogun Megazord formation, now!" said Delphine.

They combined the Shogun Zords to form the Shogun Megazord.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" said Tommy.

The Galactabeasts came to Aquitar, and each ranger hopped aboard their respective galactabeast.

"Galactabeasts, transform!" said Tommy.

The galactabeasts became galactazords.

"Galaxy Megazord formation, now!" said Tommy.

The galactazords combined to form the Galaxy Megazord.

"White Tiger Galactazord battle mode, now!" said Karone.

The white tiger galactazord formed its battle mode.

"Titanosaurus galactazord, battle mode, now!" said Jera.

The titanosaurus galactazord formed its battle mode.

"Magna Defender, transform!" said Mike.

Torozord emitted a beam which caused Mike to become a different, giant Magna Defender. Then he hopped inside Torozord to become the Defender Torozord.

"Alright," said Tommy, "let's do this!"

The alien rangers in the Shogun Megazord shot a flower attack which got into Hydricon's eyes.

"I can't see!" said Hydricon.

"Good move!" said Tommy.

Then all of the zords delivered many punches to Hydricon to the point that he could not take it anymore.

"Alright, let's finish this!" said Mike.

Mike did a spin attack on the monster. The Galaxy Megazord swiped its sword through the monster. Karone powered up her Tiger Saber and slashed it through Hydricon. And Jera used his hatchets and sliced them through Hydricon. The Shogun Megazord fired up its saber and slashed it through Hydricon. As a result, Hydricon fell backwards, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. All of the rangers then briefly celebrated.  
"Shelinda!" said Deviot.

"Yes, sir?" asked Shelinda.

"Your idea sucked!" said Deviot, "you picked a planet which had Power Rangers on it, and then the other Power Rangers got involved. I guess that no matter what planet we choose, the Power Rangers will defend it. They fight for good! I hate them! Shelinda, if you're going to give me an idea, give me a good one, okay?"

"But Deviot," said Shelinda, "I didn't expect that to happen!"

"Whatever!" said Deviot, "get out of my sight!"

Shelinda left Deviot's presence and went to her room.

"Rangers of Earth," said Delphine, "we are very thankful that you came to help us. I wish that we could return the favor."

"No problem, Delphine," said Tommy, "let's just help each other when we are in need."

"That sounds fine to me," said Cestro.

"Well," said Kai, "this isn't good-bye, but it is see you soon!"

"I fully understand, rangers of Earth," said Delphine, "we will see you soon!"

The Power Rangers of Earth teleported out of Aquitar and went to the base.

"You know," said Cestro, "I'm starting to think that Billy belongs with them."

"Oh, really?" asked Delphine, "and why do you say that?"

"They have the tougher villains," said Cestro, "and Billy's expertise would be valuable to them."

"I agree! I'll talk with Cestria," said Delphine, "I hope that it won't be a problem!"

As Delphine was walking, she bumped into Cestria.

"Oh, Cestria!" said Delphine, "you're just the one I've been looking for!"

"Why?" asked Cestria, "what's going on?"

"It's about Billy," said Delphine, "we feel that he belongs with the rangers on Earth. He knows so much, and the villains are much tougher there. He would be a valuable resource to them."  
"I see," said Cestria, "I'll talk with him."

"Thanks, Cestria," said Delphine.

Cestria went home to wait for Billy. Billy just came home.

"Billy," said Cestria, "we need to talk."

"Why?" asked Billy, "what's wrong?"

"Well," said Cestria, "the others and I feel that you need to be helping the rangers on Earth. You have a lot of knowledge, and they have tougher villains."

"What about our relationship together?" asked Billy.

"Billy," said Cestria, "you and I know that our relationship has been on the rocks lately, and besides, you can come and visit me anytime that you like."

"What about my aging treatments?" asked Billy.

"Cestro says that you no longer need them," said Cestria.

"Okay," said Billy, sadly, "I'll go."

"Billy," said Cestria, "don't be sad. It's for the best for everyone in both worlds!"

"I see," said Billy, "okay, teleport me out!"

Cestro teleported Billy to the ranger base. They waved goodbye to each other as Billy left. Billy then arrived in the ranger base, and as a result, the others took a defensive stance.

"Whoa!" said Billy, "I come in peace!"

"Guys," said Tommy, "it's okay!"

"You know this guy?" asked Kai.

"Yeah," said Tommy, "this is Billy Cranston, the first blue ranger ever."

Then the others relaxed their stance.

"Billy," asked Tommy, "what are you doing here?"

"The Aquitians recommended that I help out here, because they felt that the Earth has the tougher villains," said Billy.

"I see," said Tommy.

"Well," said Tommy, "welcome aboard!"

Billy shook everyone's hand, and they smiled.

"Billy's a computer genius and a mechanic," said Tommy.

"I think that he and I will get along just fine!" said Damon.

Billy smiled. Then they went to Robins City Juice Bar to hang out.


	23. The Brave Warrior

The Brave Warrior

At the time, Tommy was enjoying jet skiing on Falls Creek River in Robins City. He expected no trouble, but he was wrong. However, Zahab was looking for a way to cause trouble. He zapped Tommy, and as a result, Tommy found himself in the middle of a coliseum filled with cheering aliens. For a minute, Tommy thought that they were cheering for him, so he began to enjoy the moment, but then things changed.

"Release the zizors!" said the announcer.

Then the crowds' cheering became louder, and then, it became evident to Tommy that they weren't cheering for him.

"Zizors?" asked Tommy, to himself, "what are zizors?"

Then Tommy found out what a zizor was. It resembled an ugly combination of a lion and a buffalo. Tommy began to become afraid. He walked backward slowly as the zizors slowly advanced. Then Tommy found a leftover lance that a previous warrior left behind and picked it up. Then Tommy picked up the lance and began to force the zizors backward, as the crowd began to show its displeasure. Then suddenly someone called from the outer parts of the coliseum. It was Astron.

"Tommy," said Astron, "over here!"

Then Tommy looked at the zizors and Astron.

"So," asked Astron, "are you going to come or not?"

Then Tommy ran towards Astron, and the crowd's displeasure began to grow.

"Find those two!" said the coliseum manager, "they're costing me money!"

Astron and Tommy ran from the guards and found some camouflage. The guards looked everywhere for them, but they could not find Astron and Tommy.

"Stake out the area!" said the captain of the guard, "they cannot have gotten far!"

Tommy and Astron were in the camouflage.

"Thanks for saving me!" said Tommy.

"No problem!" said Astron, "they usually make sure that all of the warrior lose those battles regardless of what their status is."

"I see," said Tommy.

"Now, we cannot teleport out until we reach 500 yards from here. Can you do that?" asked Astron.

"Yeah!" said Tommy.

"Now, you know that right when we leave this camouflage that they'll be after us, right?" asked Astron.

"Right!" said Tommy.

"That means that we need to try our best to run 500 yards, or they will capture us!" said Astron.

"I can do that!" said Tommy.

"Well," said Astron, "let's go!"

Astron and Tommy left the camouflage, and one of the guards spotted them.

"There they are!" said the guard.

"Run!" said Astron.

Astron and Tommy completed 485 yards, and then Tommy fell to the ground.

"Listen, Tommy," said Astron, "I did not come all this way to be killed by these guards. Either you get up, or I'll kill you myself!"

Tommy quickly got up.

"That's my boy!" said Astron, "we have fifteen yards to go. Now, let's go!"

Tommy and Astron completed their fifteen yards.

"We're here!" said Astron.

"I don't see anything!" said Tommy.

Astron took Tommy by the waist and teleported him to the ranger base.

"Thanks, Astron," said Tommy, "I owe you one!"

"It's okay, Tommy," said Astron, "just continue to fight for what is right. That is how you will make it up to me!"

"No problem!" said Tommy.

Tommy shook Astron's hand, and Astron left the ranger base. Shortly after, the alarm sounded. It was a zizor causing trouble in Robins City. All of the other rangers came as quickly as possible.

"We have monster trouble," said Billy.

"Let's go and take care of it," said Tommy.

"Go! Galactic!" said all of the rangers except Mike as they morphed.

"Magna Power!" said Mike as he morphed.

They morphed and arrived on the scene. The rangers began to charge at the zizor, but the zizor fired electric jolts from its horns at the rangers. As a result, the rangers began to tumble. Then the zizor fired again so that the rangers would have trouble getting up. Then the zizor laughed at the rangers' misery.

"We need a plan!" said Kendrix.

"You said that right!" said Damon.

"I have an idea," said Karone, "leave this to me!"

Karone took her Trans Dagger, converted it into her Astro Spear, and emitted a medium-sized laser. As a result, the zizor fell to the ground.

"It worked!" said Maya, "good move, Karone!"

"No problem!" said Karone, "now, let's put this guy down, okay?"

"Yeah!" said Kai.

"Trans Daggers, star formation!" said Tommy.

Tommy, Kai, Damon, Maya, and Kendrix formed a star with their Trans Daggers.

"Trans Daggers, fire!" said Tommy.

The blast left the zizor unconscious. Then, Deviot noticed the situation, took his staff, restored the zizor, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Centaurus Zords, now!" said Tommy.

The Zenith Carrier Zord came to the rangers and released the Centaurus Zords, and it formed the Centaurus Megazord, and Tommy, Kai, Damon, Maya, and Kendrix hopped inside.

"White Tiger galactabeast, now!" said Karone.

The white tiger galactabeast came to Karone, and Karone hopped aboard.

"White tiger galactabeast, transform!" said Karone.

The white tiger galactabeast became a galactazord.

"White Tiger galactazord, warrior mode!"

The white tiger galactazord became its warrior mode.

"Titanosaurus galactabeast, now!" said Jera.

The titanosaurus galactabeast came to Jera, and Jera hopped aboard.

"Titanosaurus galactabeast, transform!" said Jera.

The titanosaurus galactabeast became a galactazord.

"Titanosaurus galactazord, warrior mode!" said Jera.

The titanosaurus galactazord became its warrior mode.

"Magna Defender, tarnsform!" said Mike.

The Magna Defender transformed into a giant, different Magna Defender with help of a beam from Torozord. Then the Magna Defender hopped inside Torozord to become the Defender Torozord.

Right away, the zizor began firing jolts of electricity from its horns causing all of the zords to take a few steps backward and fall to the ground. He did not stop firing even though the zords were on the ground.

"Okay, guys!" said Kendrix, "we need to think of something fast! At this rate, he'll just keep firing at us, and we'll get to the point where we lose the battle!"

"I have an idea!" said Tommy.

"Great!" said Damon, "let's hear it!"

"Why don't we combine the Centaurus Megazord with the White Tiger Galactazord?" said Tommy, "in that way, the lasers will simply bounce off of us!"

"Good idea!" said Damon, "Karone, did you hear that?"

"Loud and clear!" said Karone.

"Okay, guys," said Tommy, "Centaurus Tiger Megazord formation, now!"

The Centaurus Megazord and the White Tiger Galactazord combined to form the Centaurus Tiger Megazord.

"Alright," said Tommy, "let's do this!"

The Centaurus Tiger Megazord walked slowly towards the zizor, as the zizorr fired jolts of electricity at the Centaurus Tiger Megazord. The jolts of electricity did not affect them.

"What?" asked the zizor, "how come my electricity isn't working?"

Then when the Centaurus Tiger Megazord became in close range of the zizor, they delivered an electric punch to the zizor causing him to fall to the ground. Then, as the zizor was beginning to get up, the Centaurus Tiger Megazord powered up its fists and released a strong laser attack which consumed the zizor, and as a result, the zizor was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"Zahab," said Deviot, "your plan failed. They always fail. Why don't you try and do something that'll work for a change!"

"I'm sorry, sir," said Zahab, "but I am trying my best!"

"Well," said Deviot, "your best needs to become better."

"I'll work on it," said Zahab.

"You'd better!" said Deviot.

"Tommy," said Leo.

"Yes?" asked Tommy.

"Astron told me about your fight with the zizors, and how you held them off with a lance," said Leo, "for that reason, I think that you are the perfect red galaxy ranger for the job!"

"Thanks," said Tommy, "I promise that I won't let you down!"

Tommy shook Leo's hand. Then, the rangers went to hang out at the Robins City Juice Bar.


	24. Double Dragon

Double Dragon

There was an artistic young boy in Robins City Elementary School who was drawing a picture of a dragon, and Zahab saw him do it and got an idea. He went to fetch Deviot. He quickly found him.

"Hey, boss!" said Zahab, "how about a dragon monster? In fact, how about two of them because of the number of rangers?"

"Zahab," said Deviot, "this idea makes sense! I think I'll do it! Now, leave so that I can work."

"Yes, sir!" said Zahab.

Deviot took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed two dragon monsters.

"Go, my friends," said Deviot, "and cause as much trouble on Earth as possible!"

The two dragon monsters left the lair, went down to Robins City, and began breathing fire at the public. As a result, the public began to run wild and panic. The alarm sounded in the ranger base, and the rangers came as quickly as possible.

"What's going on, Leo?" asked Kai.

"There's two dragon monsters who are causing trouble in the city," said Leo, "you guys can take it from here."

"Right!" said Tommy, "everyone ready?"

"Ready!" said everyone else.

"Go! Galactic!" said all of the rangers except Mike as they morphed.

"Magna Power!" said Mike as he morphed.

They morphed and arrived on the scene. Suddenly, some Stingwingers appeared right in front of the two dragon monsters. Though the fight was a struggle, they managed to defeat all of the Stingwingers, leaving the two dragon monsters.

"Now, it's your turn!" said Damon.

The rangers charged towards the two dragons, but as they were charging, the two rangers shot fire at the rangers, causing them to tumble and fall to the ground. Then the two dragons shot fire at the weak rangers non-stop.

"Man!" said Kai, "this has got to stop!"

"Yeah!" said Damon, "anybody got any ideas?"

As the two dragon shot flames at the rangers, Astron came behind them, took his sword, and knocked the two dragons to the ground. Then the rangers stood up.

"Thanks, Astron," said Maya, "we owe you one or a couple."

"Don't worry about it!" said Astron, "let's take care of these monsters, okay?"

Jera placed his titanosaurus staff in each of the dragons' mouths and did a water spell, causing them to not be able to breathe fire. Then, the two dragons began to stand up, and they tried to breathe fire but they realized that they couldn't.

"Let's finish this!" said Tommy, "red armord ranger, now!"

The armor surrounded Tommy, and he used the claws to grab both dragons.

"Ready, fire!" said Tommy.

Several blasts came from the armor. The blasts of the armor caused the two dragons to become weak.

"Good job, Tommy!" said Mike.

"No problem!" said Tommy.

Then Deviot noticed the situation, took his staff, restored both dragons, and made them giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" said Tommy.

The galactabeasts came to the rangers, and all of the rangers hopped on top.

"Galactabeasts, transform!" said Tommy.

The galactabeasts became galactazords.

"Galaxy Megazord, now!" said Tommy.

The galactazords became the Galaxy Megazord.

"White Tiger Galactazord, warrior mode!" said Karone.

The white tiger galactazord became the white tiger galactazord warrior mode.

"Titanosaurus Galactazord, warrior mode!" said Jera.

The titanosaurus galactazord became the titanosaurus galactazord warrior mode.

"Magna Defender, transform!" said Mike.

Mike became a giant, different Magna Defender. He then hopped inside Torozord to become the Defender Torozord. Right away, the dragons began shooting flames at all of the zords. As a result, the four zords took a few steps backward and eventually, fell to the ground.

"Okay," said Kendrix, "we have to get past those flames somehow!"

"I agree!" said Damon.

"Let's form the Galaxy Tiger Megazord! It may be just what we need!" said Maya.

"Yeah!" said Tommy, "let's do it! Karone, did you get that?"

"Yes, I did!" said Karone.

"Alright," said Tommy, "Galaxy Tiger Megazord, formation, now!"

The Galaxy Megazord and the White Tiger Galactazord came apart and formed the Galaxy Tiger Megazord.

"I think that this is just what we need!" said Damon.

"Me, too!" said Tommy.

The two dragons shot flames at the Galaxy Tiger Megazord, but it did not phase them. The two dragons were astonished at the results. Then the Galaxy Tiger Megazord shot a beam at the two dragons causing them to tumble. Then they powered up the center and released a powerful beam that consumed both dragons, and as a result, both dragons were no more. All of the rangers briefly celebrated.

"Boss," said Zahab, "please forgive me. I didn't expect this to happen!"

"The problem with you is that you're an idiot!" said Deviot, "your ideas never work. If I want something done, I think that I have to do it myself!"

Deviot stomped angrily to his room, and everyone stayed out of his way.

"Good job, everyone!" said Billy, "you work well as a team. Soon, we're going to send Deviot packing."

They all smiled. Then, Astron appeared inside the base.

"Astron?" asked Maya, "what are you doing here?"

"Rangers," said Astron, "you have powers, but I don't think that they are powerful enough. I am here to increase your powers."

Astron walked to the center of the base.

"Rangers," said Astron, "form a circle around me, join hands, and close your eyes."

They formed a circle around Astron, joined hands together, and closed their eyes. Billy, Leo, and Alpha 6 stayed out of the way.

"Tommy, you will have the power of fire. Damon, you have the power of wind and flight. Kai, you have the power of water. Maya, you have the power of lightning. Kendrix, you have the power of flowers. Mike, you have the power of earth and blackness. Karone, you have the power of snow and ice. And finally, Jera, you have a power similar to my own, which is telekinesis," said Astron.

"I can feel it!" said Damon.

"Me, too!" said Maya.

They then opened their eyes, released their hands, and came from the circle.

"Thanks, Astron!" said Damon.

"I could tell," said Astron, "you needed it!"

They all smiled, and Astron left.

"So," asked Billy, "what do you guys think?"  
"Well," said Tommy, "we have the Lights of Orion and now, we have this! We're going to win this battle!"

"I agree!" said Kendrix.

Then the rangers left and went to the Robins City Juice Bar to hang out.


End file.
